Bella 'Look At Me' Swan
by Little Alice since 1901
Summary: Bella is a attention cravin girl. Edward is a bad boy. Edward falls for another girl, Bellas falls for another boy.Amanda and Ingrid her friends witness her being beet up and getting raped. better then summary! Rated T for violence, language n raped.
1. The First Day of School

**Chapter 1: The First Day of School**

**OKAY THIS IS A NEW STORY **

**I'm not posting a disclaimer on every new chapter for two reasons A) its extremely painful B) waste of time**

**Disclaimer for the whole story**

**Me: I (SOBS) DO…NOT… OWN ….TWILIGHT…….. (BREAKS DOWN CRYING)**

**FAMILY RUSHES IN: Oh, writing a disclaimer?**

**Me: yea**

Bella 'look at me' Swan

Chapter: 1 The First Day Of School

BPOV

Okay so this was probably an "inappropriate" outfit for the first day of school. But I loved it. It made a great impression. It was bold and outgoing. It was I was caring a '_look at me, look at me!'_ sign hollering for attention. My father would probably die if he knew I went out to school like this. But he's always working so he never catches me. I looked at the white cotton shorts, Silk cami and red mini hoodie and Mary Jane pumps. I loved it even if I do get in trouble for wearing it. I was just finished applying a coat of red lip gloss, when my phone rang, I ran to pick it up and nearly tripped on my way to answer it.

"Hello,"

"Bella, are you ready? I'm outside!"

"On my way," I replied

I grabbed my hobo bag/book bag, and rush downstairs. I choked down a granola bar and graved my keys and I was out the door. In the drive way there was Alice, and Rosalie, my two best friends. Alice was driving her Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Rose sat in the back seat with her boyfriend Emmett. I loved Emmett he was a great guy so funny and outgoing and…extremely strong. He was like my big brother. I ran over to the car and opened the passenger seat.

"Wola, peoples, and people-lettes," I greeted as I sat down in the black leather seat and shut the door behind me.

"Hey Bella!" called Alice as she looked at me with those huge yellow bug eye sunglasses.

"Nice outfit, you're so going to let me borrow that hoodie."

"I call dibs on the shoes!" said Rose.

"…And I like so call dibs on that shirt, girl-friend." yelled Emmett as he snapped his fingers in a 'Z' pattern. We all burst out laughing at Emmett's mocking girl voice. This is why I was glad Rose and Emmett dated, he was a riot.

"So… you excited about today?"

"Totally, I'm so looking forward to drama class; I will actually have a real spotlight on me" I smirked at the comment. I loved acting, and being the center of attention. Alice was going at 100 miles per hour and I felt so confident with her driving, she never been stopped my cop…or crashed. She gave a sharp turn and entered the parking lot; all eyes were on us…perfect.

Alice squeezed into a parking space, with no other cars around. She knew I loved an audience, so she made sure that cars didn't block the view, so everyone could gawk at us. I opened my door slowly, and swung my leg over. I felt just like in the movies were a girl would step out of a fancy car, and the camera followed the girl's body, starting at the toes, and going up to her face. I knew that everyone was looking, I made my exiting of the car slowly and dramatic. Once out I was out, I flipped my hair, and smiled I closed my door, and walked over to my friends. I saw that about half the school had stop on their tracks and were looking at us, guys were drooling, and the girls were glaring. I felt extremely happy.

We walked past the "eyes" and reached the main office. Emmett very courteously opened the door for us to walking. We walked up to the front desk, were a chubby, lady wearing glasses was standing.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Cope, how may I help you?"

"Um, were Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan, were used to go to Forks before we transferred out."

"Oh, yes. You went to that Winston High, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but now we're back to finished our junior year at Forks."

"Very well, here are your schedules and maps…you remember the way around don't you?" she asked.

"Yes" said Alice and me in unison as she handed each of us our papers. "Have a nice day" she called as we exited. Alice and Rose immediately snatch my schedule and started comparing it.

"YAY! You have almost the same classes!" screamed my pixie of a friend. "Almost?" I asked.

"yea, you only have Biology on your own." She confirmed.

"Dang," I said.

"Yea and it third period, just before lunch," The bell rang just then. I kissed them good-bye and Emmett gave me a huge bear hug. Rose and I made our way to English. I asked her how her brother, Jasper, was doing. She said he was fine. We were about five minutes late when we reached class. Everyone was already in their seats. Rose went and took her seat at an empty table, as she whispered that she'd save me a seat. The teacher's desk was all the way at the back of the classroom. I made my way over as I sensed every eye on me; I was thrilled at the attention. I reached the teacher and he gave me my books and signed my paper. He then told me take a seat, and I immediately took my seat next to Rose. The rest of the period was a blur then same as second period.

"Well, see you at lunch." said Alice as she waved bye. I saw her disappear into her class and then turn to my own door. I opened it and walked in, every eye, again, was on me. I made my routine of giving the teacher my slip and getting my books. Pretty normal…until I had to sit down, Mr. Banner had assigned sitting. He pointed to an empty table. I immediately sat down, but then he told me to move over to the next seat. At first, I didn't understand why, but just then the door burst open. In walked in the living monument to Adonis, he had bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was wearing a tight black cotton shirt that emphasized his broad chest. He had a crooked smile plaster on his face and a certain spark in his eye.

"Mr. Cullen, you're late." called Mr. Banner.

"Sorry dude, I got…held up." He said nonchalantly.

"Just take your seat, Mr. Cullen."

I saw the gorgeous boy make his way over to me I was almost on the verge of hyperventilating. I pretended to ignore him as he took his seat next to me. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I quickly tried to focus on my biology book but I couldn't.

"Wow,"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's that…" he lingered on. "What?" I asked again.

"I was wondering—what's it like to work at the corner?" he said as a mocking crooked smile pulled up on his lips.

"What?"

"Is that the only word you know?"

"No, actually, I was thinking on a couple of words to use against you."

"Don't stain yourself."

"Why don't just shut the mouth of yours, you ass!" I said as I jumped off my seat.

"Shut my mouth? You're just an attention wanting air head." as he too, stood up.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Barge-into-class. You know what your problem is? You're just a shit load of—"

"Enough!!"

Edward and I turn to see a very purple Mr. Banner.

"CULLEN, SWAN, DETENTION NOW!" he yelled. My jaw dropped. What? Detention? All cause' this baster. I grabbed my bag and rushed out. I was out in the hall in less than 10 seconds. I was speed walking away from the class room all I heard for a while was my heels coming in contact with the floor. Detention was all the way down the basement. I was so angry on my way that I tripped going down the stairs. I put my hands over my head to protect myself as I waited for the impact, but I never came. I opened my eyes and saw two beautiful orbs looking down at me; an iron grip was around my waist and his face inches from mine. He pulled me up to stand but, still didn't release me. We were still incredibly close to each other.

**OKAY I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BITCH! I SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! BUT SERIOUSLY REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Jazz and Friendz

His strong arms were still around me. I was still looking into his green eyes. I smiled shyly as I put my hands in his chest. I felt his body tense up underneath my palms. I gave him another smile and the gather all my strength and pushed him away.

"What the—"was all he said as he stumble towards the ground.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"What do you me?"

"I mean what the hell were you doing, holding me?"

"My bad, it's just that when I see someone falling, I just thought of helping before they crack their head open."

"Why the hell, would you help me, ten seconds ago you were insulting me!"

"I don't know, okay," he screamed. "I guess, it was my reflexes,"

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked as I started to descend the stairs. He followed me all the way down.

"I have detention too," he reminded me. I still was mad at him. Why, oh why did he have to be so good looking? We walked in silence until we reached the detention door. There he very courteously held it open for me. Shocker!

"What did you do _NOW, _Edward?" asked a very short penguin like lady.

"Actually, you might want to ask my partner in crime for the details." he said, as he gesture toward me.

"And you are?" she asked me.

"Isabella Marie Swan,"

"You're the new student, aren't you?" I simply nodded. "Well, Ms. Swan, I'm very disappointed, you already in detention on your first day."

"I'm _very_ sorry, but, this was not my fault." I said. I used my sweetest most sugary voice that I had. It always worked when I wanted something. If it wasn't for my sugar voice I'd probably have thousands off detentions for "inappropriate clothing".

"In fact, this whole incident was Edward's fault," I stated.

"I did nothing wrong!" Edward said.

"Then what happen?" she asked.

"I simply asked her about her…_career_." He said

"And implied that I worked as prostitute!" I yelled at his face.

"Well can you blame me? Look at the ways she's dressed!"

"That none of your businesses!" I yelled.

"Edward, Isabella! That enough," yelled the penguin lady. "Edward you have two weeks detention and you benched out of the next game."

"As for you," she said as she put a hand on her waist and shook her little finger. "Detention for a week for inappropriate clothing and the scream fight," She started filling out our paper work and were wear to report back here after school. I gather my stuff and stocked out of the room, leaving Edward far behind. I already missed more than half of my period; actually I only had five minutes left. So, decide to head on over to the cafeteria. I arrived just on time the bell had just rung and I was at the entrance waiting for my friends. Alice and Rose were the first to come.

"Hey, Bella!" they yelled in unison.

"Hey," I said. My voice sounded, pissed and annoyed.

"Whoa, who tick you off?"asked Rose. We walked in to a partly crowded lunch room.

"_Cullen,"_ I sneered that name as if it was the foulest and most disgusting cussing word in the history. Rose and Alice had an anticipated face on.

"Yea, kind of figured that you'd run into him," said Rose

"Why," asked Alice. Rose had a _'isn't it obvious?'_ look on her face.

"Well he's …let's say he like the jokester/bad boy of the school." Said Rose.

"I don't want to talk about _him_," I sneered at the name again. "I want to enjoy my lunch, before I have to spend detention with him."

"Why did you get detention?!"

"Cause of him,"

We got in line to buy our food. I saw Emmett coming in and I waved at him.

"Alice Over here!!"

(APOV)

I had just come out of English and I discovered that I hated it!

That teacher MUST hate me. She loaded me with homework; my books were falling out of my hands. I was going to be late for music. I started to jog as quickly as I could in my Prada heels. I was running without seeing, so when I bumped into something I was thrown back. I looked up to see a blond boy. He looked so incredible.

"Sorry," he said. His voice was musical.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking." I said as he helped me stand.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, by the way,"

"Alice,"

"Well Alice, what's your next class?"

"Uh, it thinks its Music."

"Well, aren't you lucky, I'm heading there too."

"Very lucky,"

Jasper walked me to music class, and sat next to me. He was so sweet and nice. I wasn't anxious anymore. He really calmed me down. We talked in music all day. We talked about school and life. He had a fraternal twin sister, Amanda. He told me that she was tired of looking like him so she dyed her hair jet black. He told me he was on the baseball team with his best friend. He was just so opened and confident, I couldn't help falling for him.

"So what your next class?"

"Um, social studies." I answered.

"Oh, I have math, but I'll see you at lunch okay."

"Sure"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-------------------------------------

BPOV

Alice grabbed mine and Rose's hand and rushed us toward a table as Emmett followed us. We reached a table were a blond boy was sitting.

"Hi, Jasper," said Alice in a perky voice.

"Hello,"

"Ah, these are my friends, Bella, Rose, and Emmett."

"Hello, I'm Jasper." He said as he extended a hand shake toward us.

We all took a seat—you would think, all five us would use up a table, but there was still room for three more. Jasper was really cool. He was funny and just plain nice. It was easy being his friend. I could tell Alice really like him. She had that sparkle in her eye and that special smile.

"Amanda, Ingrid over here!" shouted Jasper.

I turn to see two girls walking over to us. One was tall and had jet black hair up to her shoulder. She was wearing denim shorts, a black t-shirt, and black leather converse. She had a strange necklace on. It looked like a couple of suns chin together with beads.

Next to her was a small little girl. She had short black hair, and huge eyes. She was wearing a fitted gray cotton shirt, black shorts and gray double converse with a glitter layer. She was wearing a strange necklace too, it looked like a coat of arms on a black plate hanging on a pearl necklace that reached down to her stomach, to pear it off he had pearl black and white bracelets.

"Hey Jazz," said the tall one

"What's up, cowboy?"asked the small one as they took their seat next to him.

"This is Amanda, my sister," he said, as he gesture toward the tall one. "And, this is Ingrid, Amanda's best friend."

"So I'm not _your_ best friend?" asked Ingrid with a mocking sadness.

"No, you're my puppet that does my willing," joked Jasper.

"Ha-ha" said Ingrid with sarcasm.

They shook hand with all of us. They were just as nice as Jasper. If you ask me Ingrid and Amanda looked and acted more like twins then Jasper and Amanda. Jasper was almost like a referee always stopping Amanda and Ingrid when they were on the edge of arguing.

"Where is he?" ask Amanda to Jasper.

"I don't know,"

Just then the cafeteria doors banged open, and in barged in _Edward Cullen._

"Eddie, over here!" shouted Ingrid.

Edward made his way over to us, I saw Rose and Alice tense up around me, Edward was still looking at his iPod, and hadn't looked up, he reached the table and sat next to Ingrid and me. I turn to see his race his face and the then the whole table fell silence.


	3. Flashbacks

**okay next chapter is here I WANT TO THANK MARIECULLEN SINCE 1918 FOR HELPPING ME RIGHT THIS YOU ROCK!!**

BPOV

What do I do know? Do I stay? Do I leave? God help me please!

Edward turned and looked straight at me. I felt pounding at a hundred mile an hour. I was really leaning towards leaving, to get up and run away. I was about to get up when I decided that if he was the one with problem then he could be the one to leave, not me. Jasper must have sensed the silent tension going on, because he cleared his throat and started talking.

"Everyone, this is Edward, Edward this is, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Bella."

"Hello," he said in almost a whisper.

"He's in the baseball team with me; our next game is this Friday."

"Well, his game is Friday," said Edward.

"Why?" shouted most of the table.

"A little complication in biology," he said as he smiled my way. He was so flamboyant, he thought so much of himself, and it drove me crazy. I looked around and decided that I might as well leave now before I ripped his throat out. I quietly stood up as I threw away my food, when, I heard the legs of a chair screech against the floor. I knew it was him. I made my retreat out of the room as fast I could. It didn't feel safe until I was outside my locker. I stood there thinking about how in the world were such nice people like Jazz, Ingrid, and Amanda were friends with Edward. He was just the total opposite of them. I looked at the clock in the hall way; my next class as about to start.

I gather my books and made my way over to drama class slowly. I looked at the walls of the school. The walls were covered in flyers and posters. Some announcing the bake sale, some asking for club sign ups, but the biggest sign was announcing the annual Forks Masquerade ball. It was the biggest event here by far. I remember freshman year, I would drool over dresses that I would pick for the event. It was the black tie event; every one dressed up and tried to look their best. I would so be attending that dance. From what I recall they don't even hold it at the school.

I finally made it to my class, Drama 101. It was my little heaven in this moment of hell. I walked in t o see that the class was empty I turn to see a janitor cleaning the floor with a dingy mop.

"Excuse me, where is the class?" I asked

"Canceled, not gonna open until May."

Great what now? I am going to have a whole period of nothing. What do I do now? I walk over to the office to ask about my class. The halls were empty; I didn't see one boy or girl as I walk thru the halls. I was passing the lunch room when I saw Ingrid and Amanda.

"Amanda! Ingrid!" I called out,

"Shush Bella," whispered Ingrid, she came walking over to me and pulled me toward the back entrance to the cafeteria that lead to the picnic tables outside next to the forest.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper also.

"I convinced Amanda to ditch French Class, we're going shopping," replied Ingrid, Amanda just raised her eyebrows, smiled and nodded.

"Wanna come with?" asked Amanda.

"Sure, I got nothing to do drama is canceled for a month."

"Great, we'll take my Guardian," said Ingrid, as we slipped out through the door and over to the parking lot.

"What?" I asked confused. What the hell was a guardian? "My car," said Ingrid with raised eyebrows. Just as if on cue, a glossy black car came into view. Oh, so that's a Guardian. Ingrid and Amanda got in into the driver and passenger seat; I slid into the back seat. The inside was polish, and slick. It had black leather couches, and pitch black tinted windows. We pulled into reverse and were out of the parking lot in less than a minute.

We arrived at the mall in Port Angeles. It was a cloudy day and not too many people were at the mall. We went in to every store that we could. My favorite, forever 21 and Charlotte Russe were both having sales. Must be my lucky day. I got a nice royal blue corset with black lace. Ingrid and Amanda scored so awesome shirts and pants. We all got three pairs of shoes at Bakers. It was kind of funny that Amanda and Ingrid would pick out different things and up matching. Like the zebra print shirt Ingrid bought and the leopard print shirt Amanda bought, I swear they were more twins than Jasper and Amanda. The day was seriously a killer. We got back at 10 o'clock; we headed over to Amanda's house to crash for the night.

"Would your folks mind if you stay over for the night?" asked Amanda, as she and Ingrid pulled and pulled out that thousands of bags from the car.

"Na, just let me call to let the chief know I'm here,"

"K," the responded in unison,

I made my way over to a corner and dialed my dad's number. He said I would be okay, that I just had to be at school on time. I thanked him and ran back to meet the girls. They were in the leaving room starting up a movie.

"My dad said it was okay that I stayed."

"Cool, come grave a piece of couch and let's watch the movie." called Ingrid. I hurried over and kick off my heels; I snuggle close to them as we brought down a huge blanket to cover ourselves. The movie lasted 20 minutes before we got real bored and started commenting on the main actors and the looks.

"Hey, Bella, why did you leave the table at lunch?" asked Amanda. They had identical looks on their faces. I could tell what it was exactly.

"Well, I was mainly because of Edward," I confessed.

"What did that butthead do know?" asked Ingrid. Over the next thirty or so, minutes I went over the events that were caused by that idiot Edward, like the scream fight and detention. Damn! I forgot about detention. Oh well, I just deal with it tomorrow.

"Why are you friends with Edward anyway?" I asked them. They were so nice and pure. I couldn't help opening myself to them. It felt right.

AMANDA'S POV (AMPOV)

_Flashback_

_I was barely able to walk and I had already made my best friend. Edward. Jasper and Edward were friend ever since I could remember. He was our neighbor and friend. Jasper always took me every here and that's how I met Edward. My mom was taking me over to drop of Jasper to the Cullen's house for a play date. I was about two years old. My mom and Mrs. Cullen were good friends, so they sat and had some tea while Edward got ready. I was wearing my favorite pale butter yellow dress, and Mrs. Cullen had offered me some grape juice, BIG MISTAKE. I was always a klutz, the juice fell over my dress and stain it. I started crying my eyes out and telling my mom. I guess I was crying really loud, because next thing I knew Edward had come and giving me some tissue and stopped my tyrant. Ever since, I became Edward's friend. Edward, Jasper, and me had become best friends. We were one person, never just Amanda or Edward or Jasper, we were Jazmandward. We grew up together; we went the same schools, camps, and part of the same clubs. I remember being around 10 years when we sat in the white porch in the front of my house when we saw a large moving truck settling over the house that had been for sale._

INGRID'S POV (IPOV)

_Flashback_

_I had just moved to Forks. I hated it. I was the new girl, at a new school, at a new state. I missed my friends, my house, my room, my memories, because that was all they were now, memories. I walked up to my new house. It looked like a little doll house. It had a pointed roof with a window, and the hand rail was made of a chocolate brown brick, in a wave pattern. It was beautiful, the only up in moving here. _

_Time skip-first day of sixth grade_

_The teacher had just announced that we had a research project. Everyone was already partnered up. I looked up to see a girl standing in front of me. She was tall and had a smile on her face._

"_Want to be partners?" she asked. I agreed, we spend almost all day discussing our project and deciding whose house to work at. We decided her house. That day after school we walk over to my house to tell my mom—she was shock to find that we lived on the same block—then we made our way over to her house. I met her twin brother. Amanda still had blonde hair back then. They were so nice and funny. Then later that evening, their neighbor came over. Edward. He was such a great guy. He was funny, and loud and just nice to be around. I came back almost every day and from then on we became great best friends. We were AmanJasWard-Ing._

BPOV

"He's a great guy," said Ingrid.

"I doubt that."

"Bella, listen, you don't know what he has gone through, we can tell because that not our story to tell, but he just acting all bad because he has something to hide." said Amanda.

"He's been nice to me ever since I met him. He's a good friend once he opens up." said Ingrid.

"I hope so," was all I said. My mind was swirling his information of Edward. And the hope that I would get to him to open up, and that we could acutely be friends.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK. LIKE HOW INGRID AND AMANDA BECAME FRIENDS WITH EDWARD? ****I THOUGHT AMANDAS SIDE OF THE STORY WAS CUTE. OKAY SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PRIZE THIS WEEK: BE A EXTRA ON MY STORY FOR THE BEST REVIEWS!!**


	4. Detention

**HELLO PEOPLE!! OME (OH MY EDWARD) I JUST LISTENED TO THE TWILIGHT SCORE SOUNDTRACK (COURTSY OF MARIECULLEN SINCE 1918) AND I LOVE IT. MY FAVE: SKIN OF A KILLER. IN THE LAST CHAPTER I TRIED TO EXPLAIN HOW AMANDA AND INGRID WERE FRIENDS WITH EDWARD, SO YEA LET ME JUST SAY THERE IS A MAGER TWIST COMIN UP SO JUST GET PREPARED. ALSO WHATS UP WITH U FH (FREAKEN HUMAN?) I GET LIKE 50 VIEWS A DAY BUT NO REVIEWS? THAT'S NOT COOL.**

**Well anyway since I'm so nice I giving you another chapter so appreciate. If not I'll give you a paper cut in front of Jasper. (lol props to New Moon)**

He stay in the living room for a while after our conversation. We would have fallen asleep in there if it wasn't for Jasper coming home that startled us.

"God, Jasper you scared sleep out of me!" yelled Ingrid, when Jasper had jumped onto the couch nearly squishing her.

"Sorry, but I had to stop you from snoring,"

"Ha-ha, very funny, I do not snore." claimed Ingrid. After Ingrid and Jazz claimed who snored and bla bla bla, we headed over to Amanda's room. Wow it was gorgeous. Three of the four walls were a beautiful teal. The front wall that was opposite of the door was a huge glass window. To the right there was a huge bookcase covered in what looked liked books and CDs. Then there was a little table next to that that held a laptop. Next to the table was a black, teal and white, bed. In front of the bed, near the window were a shaggy, fluffy white carpet, and two silver and black and teal chairs. Then to the right there was a vanity. Then to the left another door, then finally another bed that match the first one.

"My mom bought Ingrid a bed for her birthday; yes she does sleep over a lot." Said Amanda as she answered my unspoken question of why two beds.

"I guess she didn't like that I had to sleep in the sofa nearly every night so she got another bed into Amanda's room." Ingrid said.

"Wow, you guys sound much more like twins then Amanda and Jasper."

"We get that a lot."

Amanda still wasn't all that sleepy, so she said if it was okay if we hooked up the TV to watch some late night show. I said it was okay, I really didn't know what she was saying. Ingrid started to pull down a screen thing that looked like a curtain hanging above the window and Amanda got her laptop connected to a box over the door. I finally figured it out! It was a projector; she was streaming in a channel from online and projecting it onto the screen. Then I noticed that both Amanda and Ingrid were pushing way the chairs and then pulling the beds together to form a huge bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a bed big enough for all three of us." said Amanda in a mater-of-fact voice.

"Oh god, I got nothing to wear to sleep." I suddenly realized.

"Oh don't worry, we were planning on you sleeping over do Ingrid got you some PJs"

"Thanks, that so nice of you," I hugged them tightly "I just have to ask you one thing. Can we pass by my house tomorrow to drop of my clothes?" I asked.

"No," they both said.

"What, come on can't take them with me during the scho—" I started to say but Amanda cut me off.

"You're clothes are not going anywhere."

"What?" okay I was so confused.

"Come here," said Ingrid as she pulled me toward the other door. She opened it, to my surprise to find that it was a walk in closet. She had organized by clothing article then my color. She had a wall for her shoes that consisted of many converse and flats. Then there was a smaller area, where there was organized the same, and had it own show selves. I also saw that on the bottom of both shoe selves had drawers. Amanda ran to the side and open a door. It was completely empty.

"We had this area empty for a while now, so we decide that you, Alice and Rose could share this area."

"You can keep some of your clothes here, you now when you sleep over and stuff."

I was speech less this was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. After a couple of tears, hugs and thank yous. We changed into our PJs and hit the sack I fell asleep first, Amanda and Ingrid were still watching TV.

I had a strange dream. I remember swimming in rough waves. Then I saw a pair of blue eyes, and I was drowning. I couldn't resurface. Then a voice called out at me and I was able to breath again. An arm was around my wrist and I was on a shore. I woke up sweating and turning crazy. I notice Ingrid and Bella were gone.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."

I turn to see Ingrid and Amanda coming out of the closet. Ingrid was wearing high-heeled black boots, with dark wash skinny jeans, and a silk black cami with a gray leather jacket. Amanda was wearing black converse, with blue jeans, and a grey silk cami and a black leather jacket. Ingrid was putting on her signature medieval coat of arms necklace, and Amanda was wearing a new necklace, it was like a simple beading with a medallion thing hanging. They got me out of bed and made me change to go to school.

We have to wait for Jazz and Edward to see if they need a ride. Uh, Edward. Turn out that Jazz was going to go pick up some girl. So I was stuck with Edward in the back seat with him.

Amanda and Ingrid had turned the music all the way up. Ingrid was driving and Amanda was in the passenger seat, I was stuck in the back with Edward. I was suddenly relieved that I was wearing something more covered. I was wearing the black baby doll I bought yesterday, with a black sweater and dark skinny jeans. I was sitting in the far corner of the seat but Edward was seating in the middle.

"You don't play fair." He said as he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"You skipped detention, you didn't go. But, unlike you I had to miss my baseball game."

"Boo-hoo." I said sarcastically.

"You owe me one."

"I owe you nothing."

"We'll see."

He was dead. He was beyond dead. I was going to kill him, give him CPR, and kill him again!

I stormed into biology. I was incredibly mad! He had told on me and got me another week of detention. Two weeks detention, ah! As soon as I was passed the door I saw his smirking crooked smile, I could feel the blood pool at my cheeks and neck. I marched to my seat. I slammed my booked down and took my seat.

"I' guess I'll be seeing you at detention?"

"You told on me? How childish is that."

"Very, but I'm young at heart."

I ignored him from then on. All remember was a blur of my day. I was at lunch before I knew it. I sat down with Alice, Rose, and Emmett. I didn't even want to be near him. Alice and Rose understood. They stayed by me but I saw how Alice kept sneaking peeks at Jasper. I also saw how Jasper kept starting at her. The rest of the day was another blur. It wasn't until detention that my senses were edgier.

I was about to enter the detention room. I stopped and took a deep breath. I entered to find him seating in the front of the class room with his hood up and a cable running from his hoodie to his pocket.

I knew I was going to regret this later, but I took the empty seat next to him. I didn't even want to look at him. I saw that a teacher was sitting up in front. She had annoyed look on her face. I would be annoyed too if I had to watch two teenagers that just happen to hate each other. I stood up when I was finally seated.

"Well, now that you're both here, I think you can make yourself useful, and help paint a classroom."

I suddenly look at the side of the class room and notice cans of paint and brushes. NO, NO NO! My clothes would get ruin. And knowing how clumsy I was, I would walk out covered in paint head to toe. I sigh and hoped that I could survive this.

"Now, I need these three wall painted blue and that one white." She instructed. She pointed to the walls, and to the brushes. "I'll be back in an hour." And she left the room.

We walked to the buckets and started opening them. We stared on a wall and stood as far away from each other as possible. I painted as fast as could, being careful not to drop paint on my shirt. We worked in silence for a whole hour. The teacher came back and she looked pleased with the two blue walls. She told us to finish the last blue wall and that we could leave.

I was really getting tired off the silence. I dropped my brush and head over to my bag. I pulled out my blue iPod and sat myself down to listen to my favorite, Debussy's Clair de Lune. I sat there for a good five minutes. I didn't move at all. I had closed my eyes I didn't notice that Edward had come up to me, until he ripped the head phone of my eyes. I flutter my eye open to see him holding my iPod, from the head phones and hanging over the uncover bucket of paint. I shot of my seat and started tackling him.

"Give them back!" I yelled.

"No, I'm not doing all the painting alone." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"Come on Edwa—" but I stopped I had slapped it out of his hand, and it flew right into the bucket of paint.

"Edward, look at what you did!"

"Me, you slapped out of my hand."

"You took it out of my ears!" I bend down and pulled out the destroyed device.

"Oh, come on Bella, it not like you could have god music in it."

"I bet it was better to the junk you listen to," I sneered at him, as I shook my finger at him; the paint flew all over him covering him in blue chicken pox. I looked down on his clothes and then placed his hands around me, palms against the wall.

"Why do you have me so much?" he asked, as he played with a strand of my hair.

"You started it remember, actually, I thought you were kind of—" I was just about to confess that he was cute.

"I was what?" he asked as he started to trace from my temple to my jaw line to my neck and collar bone.

"That you were…uh…different?" I said.

"Really? How?" he said as he started to trace my lips.

"I thought ….that you …. Would be nice—guess I was wrong." He graved my waist and pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"You don't know anything about me….yet." he pulled away and chuckled. He ran his hand thru his hair. He left a dark blue path thru it. I giggle and he eyed me like I was crazy. He then walked out, leaving me hyperventilating alone. I graved my bag and turnoff the lights. I made my way out and started walking toward my house. I was still in shock from my moment with Edward.

When I got home I started dinner without even going to the rest of the house. I had the streak marinated and the potatoes boiling quickly. I decide to go and change into comfy clothes. I went straight into the bathroom to clean up the make-up, when I saw my face. I was covered in blue lines and tails from my temple to my collar bone, my lips and hair were a navy blue color. I looked at my shirt and sweater and sure enough his slender long fingers were plastered on my new shirt. He was dead. He not only messed with my hair, he ruined my make-up and outfit. He was going to pay.

**Did you like? Did you like their little intimate moment? I hope you did. By the way I want to thank MarieCullen since1918. God she rocks. Oh, and any ideas on Bella's revenge? I what her to get Eddie back for ruining her outfit. (lol, Bella caring about fashion, shocker.) Oh and review please I beg of you!**

**Remember Jasper is one of my beasties and he will bite**

**#1 Mariecullen 1918**

**#2 Edward **

**#3 Alice**

**#4Bella**

**#5Emmett**

**#6 Jazz**

**And many more N they love me and do bite! So better review b4 I send them after u!**


	5. Truce

**Yelleo! How are you? I have Great News I going to stop writing Fan Fiction!!!! Why because you guys don't review! This MIGHT be my last chapter I write. So for my true fans that stayed with me I will have a site running where you can keep reading…but you have the power to stop this! All you have to do is review!!**

**Okay then back to the story!**

I never planned on hating school. It was always I place for attention. But ever since Alice and I came back to Fork, and more importantly, met Edward, I have had an incredible irritability toward anything educational. I had two weeks of my life wasted in detention. I sat as far away from that baster as I could. I had resolved to read Wuthering Heights, now that that baster took my iPod. I was still planning my revenge. Never go to sleep angry, stay up and plan you revenge, that's my saying.

I had intended to ignore him for the rest of my life. I even stop going to Amanda's or Ingrid's house, just so that I didn't have to run into him. Well, I was planning that until I arrived to lunch the following third week.

***

"Bella!" I heard my name being called as I got out of the lunch line. I turn to our usual table with a smile, a smile that fell when I saw it empty.

"Bella, over here!" I heard Alice's voice call again. I turned in the direction off her voice. I felt my face fell and compose itself back to a strain smile. She was sitting, not only with Rose and Emmett, But with Jasper, Ingrid and Amanda. I made my way over to the table forcefully.

"Bella, sit down, NOW." Said Alice with authority in her voice. I took my seat obediently sat down next to Alice.

"Bella, I'm freaken tired of this tired of this war going on with you and Edward,"

"Shush, Alice!" I only told Alice about what had happen between me and Edward in detention. But I guess that they all knew too. I didn't what them picking sides on our war.

"Oh, Bella, it's not like we didn't know." Said Jasper.

"Bella, be the bigger person in this and end it." Alice said.

"But, I don't want be the bigger person, I want to be small and mean. Like a scorpion, you'll distracted by claws," I said as I mimic the scorpion claws with my hands, "but, I can strike with my tail!" I said I pinched Alice. Wow, I'd been watching too many George Lopez reruns. Every one burst out laughing. But we were silenced as the doors open with a bang. In no time at all Edward was sitting with us, and panting very hard.

"If they ask, I was sitting here all the time," he said as he calmed. Then in less than a minute a howl ran through our ears.

"EDWARD!!"

Everyone turn to see a very angry rainbow color Mr. Banner, he was cover, head to toe, in blobs of paint. He made his way over to our table, and started screaming at Edward.

"Edward, did you do this?!" he screamed. Edward kept a calm façade on as the teacher accused him.

"Actually, I been sitting here all lunch with my friends," he said a very convincing voice. Everyone nodded, except me. I guess Mr. Banner notice and singled me out.

"Ms. Swan, is that true?"

_Be the bigger person_,_ be the bigger person, be the bigger person_ was all I chanted inside my head. Edward shot me a begging glance, and every eye was on me.

"Yes, he was here, actually, we were discussing scorpions, and George Lopez reruns."

The math teacher looked confused. I bet he already had the paperwork filled out with Edward's name.

"Very well then, I sorry I accused you Edward,"

"It's all cool, no blood no foul," said Edward.

The teacher turned and left. As soon as the door closed behind him, our table burst out laughing again.

"Scorpions and George Lopez?" asked Edward as he raised his eyebrow. That when I noticed, everyone standing up except Edward and me.

"Fix it!" whispered screamed Alice in my ear. Edward was sitting next to me and I bet he heard.

"Well, actually I was talking about scorpion and George Lopez, I was telling them that I didn't want to be the bigger person, I wanted to be the scorpion,"

"Oh, I remember that episode, so you want to be small and mean?" he asked

"Well, I thought about it and I want to be a bigger person. So I'm kind of apologizing right now."

"To me? The incredible Bella Swan? I am not worthy of this." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up; just be happy, I really want this behind us."

"Yea, me to, I'm sorry about the prostitute comment, and the paint."

"Oh, you should have not brought that up, I had to get Alice to drive to Seattle to find a Sally's and get me a special shampoo, and the paint did not come off until, the fifth wash. And I think my lips still look kind of blue." He just chuckle at my comment.

"Well, I glad we can be friends now, I really like Emmett, he's a riot!"

"Watch it, he's dating Rosalie, and she can get pretty jealous."

"You know what I mean."

We both started to laugh, I'm glad Alice made me do this. I happy we can all finally be friends, with out any friendnemies.


	6. Baseball

**Hey people, so yea, I couldn't just not write my story. Why? Because 1****st**** I am dying to get the story going because I have so many ideas for it, that I'm afraid to forget them. So im going to keep writing until the website is up for all of you to check out.**

**BY the way; there is some time skip here. So yea.**

*******

BPOV

Oh god, who knew that Edward was the only bad thing with my life? Now that he and I are friends, I feel like a load had been lifted off my back. Now me Edward and my friends can be friends without picking sides, or getting in between the war.

***

Tonight I was sleeping over at Amanda's and Jasper's house. Alice was overly excited. Alice had come pack with more clothes then necessary. I only brought one outfit since they had the clothes I bought last time. I was kind of excited myself. We always had fun with the terrific tri of Ingrid, Jasper, and Amanda.

***

"Belly-Jelly!" screamed a very annoying pixie.

"What's up, Tinker Alice?"

Ah, the famous Brandon pouts. She hated when I called her that. Actually she hated anything that referred her toward any mythical creature.

"Sorry, Alice, what's up?"

"Oh, my god! Edward and Jasper invited us to watch them play Baseball! They have this huge game against the La Push Wolfs." She exclaimed as she half pulled half dragged me out of bed.

"Bella, you have to get ready quick."

I marched strait into Amanda's shower; I striped down, and stepped into the shower. I let the water pressure massage my body. I felt so good. I grabbed some odorless shampoo Amanda had; I could always put on strawberry perfume to sweeten myself up. When I was down I stepped out of the shower and remember that I didn't have anything to wear.

"Alice, Ingrid, Amanda!!"

Ingrid was the first to race up.

"What's wrong?"

"I have nothing to wear to a baseball game, all my clothes are to flashy for that."

"Hmm, do you have a denim skirt and a Fork's Spartan's shirt?"

Yea I did have one I bought one as a welcome back to forks souvenir memoir thing.

"Yea"

"Great, just meet me at Amanda's room, and I let you borrow the rest."

Once I had gotten dressed in my Fork's shirt & denim skirt, I waited patiently in Amanda's room. Ingrid came in, drowning in things from the closet.

"Don't just stand there, come help me!" I hurried to her side and graved the closest things.

"Here, put this on and hurry up; the game starts in a couple of minutes."

"Sure, sure,"

I quickly grabbed the first thing I saw. I put on a gray/aqua blue jersey and a lovely gray track jacket. But then I saw the shoe! They were adorable, high heeled converse! I slipped them on as fast as I could, then I slipped on some gold bangles and aqua blue stud earrings. When I was down I brushed my hair to make loose waves and ran down satires.

"Finally, the princess is ready!" teased Amanda.

"God, Bella, you look incredible!" exclaimed Alice.

"Yea, yea you're all beauties, can we go now?"asked Emmett.

"No, wait where is Ingrid?"

"Here I am!" sang the tiny Ingrid as she descended the stairs wear an incredibly outfit.

"Okay let's go NOW!" screamed Rose.

***

We arrived just on time we had a couple of minutes to get our seats.

We had front role seats and Emmett got us huge bags of peanuts. I was never into sports—curse my clumsiness.

I sat in my seat and wait for the game to start. this was going to be a long day.

***

The teams came out. Our team wore gray jersey like the one me and Ingrid had on. But the other team, wow, they were tall and Indian looking. They had russet skin and long black hair. They were what six maybe seen feet tall? They all shook hands and got into position. Our team was up to bat first. Our first batter, Jasper. Jasper step up to home plate, he gave the pitcher a mischievous smile and twirl and spun the bat. The Pitcher was not intimated, he smiled back and threw the fastest pitch I ever seen. Jasper wacked the ball with force and the ball went flying. The center outfielder ran to catch the ball, but missed, the ball fell a couple inches to his left. He picked up and threw it back to second base but jasper was already there, standing, and looking bored. The crowd cheered. I turn to see why, and then I saw Edward with a cocky smile and up to bat. Again the pitcher threw a wicked ball. Edward look calmed as he hit the ball, the ball went soaring thru the sky. I saw Jasper run to home base and Edward close behind in third. Wow, He was fast.

The rest of our batting turn not close as exciting but close. We were winning, seven to zero. Then came the terrible three. Our first out was cost by Mike Newton, then our second by Eric Yorkie, the final out by Tyler Cowley.

Our team ran toward the field. Jasper took second base and Edward took center outfield. The other team had consistent hits up kept getting out by Edward, Jasper, and a boy named Ben Cheney.

The game ended with the Spartans winning sixteen to five. All the fans cheered. Fan girls screamed Edwards name. friends ran to the field to congratulate the players. Me and my friends ran to the field. Alice jumped on Jasper and congratulated him we all gave him a hug. I saw Ingrid and Amanda hugging Edward. Ingrid was on Edwards back and Edward—even him the extra weight—was chasing Amanda threaten to tickle her to death. I made my way over and hugged Jasper, then I made my way over to congratulate Edward.

"Hey, nice game."

"Thanks" he said as he finally caught Amanda.

"Ahhh, let go Eddie," screamed Amanda.

"Oh, did you just call me Eddie? Now your gonna get it." Amanda was already out of his grip.

"Ed, wait I'm still on your back, slow down!!Edward!!!" screamed Ingrid as Edward hurried off after them.

This was actually, a fun game. I was happy I came today. Even I if I didn't want to admit it, I was actually, glad because I saw Edward today.


	7. Shopping

The next day was very slow. I told Alice, that I would go shopping with her, and I also promised Rose that I would go see her at the swim meet tomorrow.

I was getting ready to head on over to Alice's house. From there we would pick up Ingrid and Amanda. I was having some trouble finding my favorite strawberry flavored lip gloss. I was currently in my knees, searching under my dresser for it. It startled when I heard my phone ring.

"Ahhh!" I said as I stood up and flipped open my Nokia phone.

"Yell-o"

"Bella!!"

"Are you ready? The mall closes in like about seven hours!"

"Oh. God, I'm on my way, it just I can't find my lip gloss."

"Silly you left it at Amanda's, now come on I'm outside!"

I heard the line die. I hurried down the satires and ran out to the yellow Porsche. I saw a little pixie in pink, a vintage rocker in green, and a glam-star in red.

"Wow, look at you guys, don't you look HOT?"

"Yes, we do, now hurry we have to find the perfect ball gowns." screamed Amanda.

I climbed on board and Alice sped down the road.

"WOAH, Alice, you trying to crash on purpose?" screeched Amanda.

"Oh, be quiet, I always drive like this."

It was true, Alice normally road at eight-ninety miles an hour. Which was fine with me, we got to mall quickly. Okay now don't get me wrong, loved shopping, **(LOL, Totally OOC)** but shopping with Alice was tiring. It didn't help that Alice and Ingrid were extremely alike and race down half the stores, scaring away half the customers, and rampaging the store.

"Alice! Ingrid! Slow your butts down!"

"Sowee, but we been here what ten minutes, and we still don't have the perfect dress." Yup that was Alice shopper expert since she was born. She was laughing with Ingrid running down the stores.

"Crazy, old lady." said Amanda as she shook her head in mocking disappointment.

"What? Where's the crazy old lady?" I ask as I twisted and turn to look for the old lady.

"Oh, that what I call Ingrid, I swear she was born in a past century."

"Oh, my mom says that I was born old and get closer to middle age every year."

By now we lost Ingrid and Alice. Me and Amanda were walking down the stores occasionally see some nick-knack. We were talking about the new club that open; Club Twilight. **(Lol couldn't help myself) **Amanda was in full sentence when she abruptly stopped dead on her tracks.

"Can we please go in?"

I turn to see Barns and Nobel. One of my favorite stores.

"Sure, Aman-DUH!"

We race inside, I loved books and reading. I was looking for a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_. My copy was crudely abused from reading and rereading it so much. I saw a copy of a collection of Debussy's Compositions. I reached out to grab it but a hand beat me to it actually two hands.

"Sorry"

"My bad"

"What? No I'm sorry"

I turn to see a very familiar old lady, and an undeniably Adonis god in front of me.

"Oh, my god Ingrid, Bella?"

"No, it Santa and a Elf." Said Ingrid sarcastically

"What are you doing here? I thought you were shopping with Alice."

"I was but, I sneaked away to get some books, I am running dangerously low on books to read, down to like ten I could probably finish them this weekend." I saw her with around twenty books in her hands, ranging from title from, _Pride and Prejudice_ and something called_ Eclipse _and _Breaking Dawn._

"What about you Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was bored so I came to pick up some books." Just then Amanda came in and told us the Alice was looking for us that see found a great store.

We check out our books and followed Amanda to where a very mad Alice was standing.

"You guys do you know how worried I was, we only have like six hours of shopping! Wait what are you doing here Edward?"

"I was bored."

"Story off your life,"

Alice dragged us off to a store called Fairy Goth Mother. Yea I know, I thought that it would be all creepy and Gothic and Emo-ish. But they had incredible dresses.

Alice begun to pull out huge and enormous dresses, there were splashes of color here and there blue Blacks reds and whites.

"Edward, why don't you go to Music and Beyond? I don't want you to see our dresses." called Alice from the dressing room.

Great! I did not look forward to seeing Edward while I changed from dress to dress.

APOV

I turn to look at a store for ten seconds and I lose Ingrid! She's been telling me she needed to go somewhere. But where? I can't remember! I guess I'll remember eventually.

I walked into a promising store. Wow this place had tons of gowns. I knew exactly where it was going to be. I was in charge of the whole dance. But, they won't be finding out about that from me.

I was looking for dramatic, elegant and unique.

I was going to get huge dresses.

I was picking out gowns like there was no tomorrow. I found a black and pink you for me, a red and black for Amanda a black and white for Ingrid, and a blue one for Bella.

I was getting impatient. Where did Ingrid say they where going to?

Barns and Nobles, now I remember!

I told the manger or whatever she was to hold my dresses, she pulled out a rack and set on it with a tag saying: RESERVED.

I ran toward B&N, Amanda was in clear view.

"Amanda! Where they hey where you and where is Ingrid and Bella?!"

"Ah, I think Bella is looking at books, I don't know where Ingrid is."

Ahhh!!! Don't they understand that we need to get these gown by Monday?

"Go tell them to hurry, and be at the Fairy Goth Mother in five minutes!"

"Aye, Aye, captain"

I ran back to the store and waited for their arrival, I was going to get them into those dresses no matter what.

*Yes*I *AM*DAZZLING*YOU*

BPOV

"Bella try this in there!" commanded Alice as she threw a great blue bundle and directed me to a dressing room. I obeyed quietly.

"Ingrid, Amanda, catch and get you butts in there" I heard Alice command.

I slipped into the blue dress. It was simple yet dramatic. It was a strapless midnight blue dress with a silver design at the waist. The top wrapped around me and the bottom fluffed up to a full gown look. I took a deep breath and stepped out.** (DRESS ON PRO)**

Alice was already waiting outside in a pastel pink dress. She looks so tiny and fragile.

"Now, don't I just have perfect taste, Bella you look incredible!"

"Thanks,"

Just then Ingrid and Amanda stepped out of the dressing rooms. Ingrid looked so cute in a white corset and white and black skirt. Amanda looked like the queen of heart in a black and red corset and red skirt bottom fluffy skirt.** (OUT FITS ON PRO)**

"Wow! Alice how did you get our sizes right?" said Amanda

"I don't know I just like the design and thought they looked cute. Plus, if they were to big or too small we could always get them fitted."

"Man, Alice you are a fashion addict, but in a good way," said Ingrid as she twirled around.

"Thanks, I'll join, fashion anonymous tomorrow."

Well all laugh and made our purchases and head out.

"Wait!"

"What Alice?" I whined.

"I need to get contacts, wigs and masks!"

"Okay, I get the masks, but why do we need contacts and wigs? Are you planning to stalk or commit a crime?" said Amanda.

"Oh, silly, it's for the ball. What's the point in getting a mask, when everyone knows me as a short girl with spiky hair, Bella as the one with warm brown eyes and mahogany brown hair, ect, ect?"

"True," said Amanda.

"But I'm so tired Alice!" I whined even more."

"Here, I'll make you a deal, you and Amanda can go back to the car, and me and Ingrid will get the masks,"

"Deal,"

"Yay, But now you have to carry the things back to the car."

"Damn,"

***

APOV

I pour all the things into Amanda's and Bella's arms and pulled Ingrid back towards the mall.

"So where should we go?"

"I know the place."

I head over to JET RAG. **(NO, NOT A REAL STORE,)**

We walked in and I was latterly jumping up and down from excitement! I was so hyper; damn I probably shouldn't have taken coffee this morning.

There was a huge display of vintage mask on the front. I saw a black and lace mask with a black feather, I was drown in by thousand of pearls.

"Oh, Ingrid, that would look great with your dress."

"You think?"

"Totally"

We scouted for more mask and wigs. I found tons of masks, golds, silvers, blacks, and even a pink one. I got contacts of every, blacks, green, blues, purples, reds, golds and grays. I decided to only get three wigs. A blond one, a black one and a dark brown one.

"Wow, Alice, a little OSD?"**(OBSSIVE SHOPPING DISORDER)**

"No, a lot of OSD."

We both laughed and returned to the car with our hands full of our finding.

**Questions comments reviews?**

**Tell me comment me and I will answer everything, except the question I being PM a lot about**

**CAN I KNOW WHO GETS RAPED AND WHO DIES?**

**THE AWNSER NO YOU CANNOT KNOW!!!**

**P.S I WOULD LOVE FOR YOUR IDEAS IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME WITH IT I WILL PUT A DEDICATION TOWARD YOU IN THE CHAPTER YOUR IDEA IS USED.**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY COLLEGE MARIECULLEN SINCE 1918.**

**A.K.A MY BFF FOR HELPPING ME WRITE!!!**


	8. Masqurade

** Okay, okay I am very sorry. I was just realized that Masquerade was the wrong version. You see I write about five versions of each chapter and then pick the best. And as I was reading the previous chapter I was like 'wait just a darn minute that ain't right'. So here is the new and improved MASQUERADE.**

** Enjoy…**

Where the hell were those girls? Alice had announced that we would be getting ready at an abandon, I thought she was out of her mind. But then she explained that that's where the dance was taking place. She had set up the spare rooms upstairs for us to use as dress room. She had had our dress already deliver up to them. All I had to do is get ready.

I had just finished my very subtle make up. And I placed my blue and white crystal bracelet on my wrist. I looked at the solver mask Alice had picked for me and gently eased in over my hair. I sat patiently waiting for the girls, but then the music downstairs had started and I was far too anxious to sit here on my own. I thought that a quick text might help speed things along.

TO: Alice

HURRY UP! IM BORED!

XXXBELLA

I was about to run out when a pink pixie dwarf walk in.

"A little impatient aren't we?" she asked as we walked out the door, she complemented my dress and I said she looked incredibly beautiful. Which was true, she looked completely different. She wore a pink and black corseted gown with a black and pink mask. She actually wore a blond wig! (She had insisted that I wore one to but I refused) She had her blond hair in a low pony tail down her back which she had styled beautiful pink feathers around the band. And to top it all off she wore a black choker and a TOP-HAT!

"Let's go Amanda and Ingrid are ready…but Rose, well you know how long it takes Rose to look just perfect." I laughed and we headed toward the stairs. We found Amanda and Ingrid ready and waiting. Rose was leaning against the wall apparently waiting for US!

"You sure took you sweet time," said Rose.

"Yea, and admit it, we are so worth it," I joked at her as we all laughed.

"Can't argue with that logic." Said Rose.

"Of course you can't"

"Yes we get it Bella and Alice look beautiful. Now, can we go? We want to be fashionably late, not miss the whole dance." said Amanda.

We all nodded in agreement and walked to the top of the stairs. We all hooked arms and walked down the satires. I swear this was the first day of school all over. Every one stopped what they were doing, and looked at us. The DJ sent a spotlight after us! It wasn't until we reached the top that rose blurt out, "What haven't you ever seen a group of girls?"

That was all it took to get everyone back on track.

"Whoa, that just has to be my Rosy,"

We all turned to see a huge guy with curly hair and dimples standing in front of us. His grin was so big that it could only belong to the one and only Emmett. Rose practically flew to his arms, as she hugged him tightly, her red gown flexing with her every muscle.

Alice and the twins both giggled at the scene before Alice exude herself from and she too ran toward a boy with curly blond hair. Jasper. Go figure.

"Well, I guess that leaves us alone."I said. I turned around to see both Ingrid and Amanda had both disappeared.

I searched the crowd to see Amanda's red and black gown sitting among some of her friends and laughing. Then I found Ingrid's black and white dress in the dance floor dancing with some guy.

So now I'm alone. Nice.

I went to the food table and began chewing some chocolate covered strawberries when the song ended. I watch Ingrid drag the guy over to Amanda as she whispered something in her ear. Amanda laughed and got up to dance with the Mystery Man. I watch curiously as the dance started again.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a boy with sapphire blue eyes and black hair. He smiled and asked if I care to dance. What the hey, I thought, as I took his hand. We didn't go all the way to that dance floor only at the edge. We began dancing when a light in my head went off.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Alec Volturi," he smiled. I was about to introduce myself when he said he already knew who I was. Okay then…not too creepy, I guess.

We talked a little as we danced; he made laugh a lot too. He was quite charming and sweet. The song finally ended. We were about to dance again when a voice shouted out his name. He looked at me apolitically, and left.

Damn it, now I was standing on the dance floor alone. I was about to walk off, when a pair of hands graved me...

"Were do you think you're going?" asked a velvety voice.

I turned around to see a boy about 6'1 in height and with brown shaggy hair. His white teeth were shining in the dim light.

"I was going to take a seat, actually I'm _very_ tired." I dragged on the word very, making it seem like I was not interested in dancing with him.

"Oh, okay then in that case…" he looked at me with this little pout and a sad golden eyes that I couldn't resist. As he turned around to leave I reached out to grab his hand. Just at that moment I felt an electric current rush though me.

"I was kidding!" I tried to reason with him. He came back with a beautiful crooked smile that almost broke my heart.

"So do you want to dance or not?" I asked him still holding on to his hand.

"It would be an honor."

He took my hand and dragged me to the center of the dance floor. The music was slowing down again from the very upbeat song. **(Push the Tempo-Fatboy slim LOL My fave driving song). **The sweet melody of Lykke Li's song Possibility began to fill my ears. I was taking a good look at the boy who hand kept dragging me, his arms looked strong but not overly done, he was wearing a simple mask, the mask from The Phantom of The Opera. HOW DUMB WAS I? He was the same mystery dude that was dancing with Ingrid and Amanda.

"Having a good time, Bella?" he asked as soon as we were situated on the dance floor. He made dancing very easy. He led me like the world's most professional dance. He seem to know what he was doing.

"Yea and You?" I asked.

"I am NOW," I swear I almost EEPed with excitement.

"Really? You're barely having fun now? I thought you were getting along with Ingrid and Amanda SO well." I taunted. He looked down at me for a second and smiled.

"I will admit they are great dance partners, but really all I wanted to do was to dance with you," he smiled down at me and I smiled back. He began to twirl me around the floor. He pressed our bodies' together and I laid my head on his shoulder. He smelled like honey. I inhaled the delicious and intoxicating smell as I snaked my arms around his neck. I felt him lay his head my head, his face buried in my hair. The song ended but we kept dancing. He lean down and whispered in my ear.

"You are my everything now,"

I froze. He lean down and softly brushed his lips with mine. I capture them before they could leave. I molded my lips into his, slowly the gentle kiss turned urgent. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and asked for entrance. At that moment I realized I was kissing a practical stranger. I pushed him away as I cut off mid-kiss. I touched my lips and tried to make sense of what I had just done. I looked at his hurt eyes as I backed away.

Suddenly, the whole place went dark. I heard the shriek like screams form the girls (and some guys too) echo through the church. Then from above a sprinkle of water began to fall. I looked up to see shadows moving in the top stairs. I left my body get soaked as ii backed away from where I stood. I—being as clumsy as I am—knocked down a pair of girls along with their dates. I heard the scattering of feet as we tried to stand on the wet floor. Our heels were slipping, causing us to fall back down on the wet cold floor.

As I struggled to keep stand up, the light's suddenly flashed back on. My beautiful blue dress was drenched in water. I was shivering when some of the guys finally came up and helped me up. Alice came up to me and hugged me. Emmett gave me his tux's jacket so that I could keep myself warm. Alice and rose guided me up the stairs. When we arrived at my designated room, I sat down on the stool. I began to cry as I as myself on the mirror.

My make-up had run, leaving a dark stream of black down my cheeks and smudges all over my face. Rose and Alice came and cradled me in their arms. Jazz and Em stood by the door way looking at me.

"It's okay Bella, a lot of girls got wet too." She tried to console me. it wasn't so much that I was wet, it was the look in the boy's eyes…

A loud and angry tapping on the door made me look up. Jasper opened the door to reveal a semi-wet Ingrid and Amanda. Amanda's face was red with anger and Ingrid's face was like an anger mask.

"I can't believe he pulled a stun like that! Especially without telling us!" screamed Ingrid.

"What are you talking about? Do you know who did?" asked Alice. 'Manda and Ingrid took a seat on the floor next to me and telling us the incredible story.

"It was Edward! He lives for pranks like these!" Ingrid look irritated. She began to strain out the water of from her hair.

So from what Ingrid and Alice say, they were up here in the rooms looking for Ingrid topaz necklace, (something about being her mother's necklace and blah, blah, blah) When they left the room after recovering the necklace, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes was squirting at the crowd below. When he saw them he turn and aimed at them, wetting them dead center on the chest. Ingrid and Amanda recognized him as one of Edward's "partners in crime". They tackled him and forced him to tell them were Edward was. When he refused, they took away his water gun and squirting him. He ran away. Then the twin took out their phone and called Edward. He had rushed over and apologized. Ingrid and Amanda said—and I quote—"we love him too much for his own good" and told he to make a run for it before the school found him. I hadn't seen Edward all night, but Ingrid and Amanda claim he was here they said I probably didn't recognize him because he wore a mask.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea, he had a silver mask and he was wearing his father's ring."

"Ok, whatever," I sighed, "I want to go home and go to sleep," I said as I lay on Rose's shoulder.

"Sure, sure," she patted.

**God thank Edward! That chapter's finally finished! So yea I had been waiting since forever to update this. I know it's taken a while for these chapters to go up but I swear it's not my fault! I blame Edward! He's been…distracting me lately! But do not fret, I will be updating soon enough.**

** So you know how everyone on fanfic tells you to review? Well I am using another method. I shall not bug u to review. If your wish is to review then go right ahead, but don't worry about be saying "review or no more chapters" because I had realized that it's really annoying. **

** P.S I now accept anonymous reviews!**

** With love for all eternity**

** Little Alice since1901 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO TO INFINITY! **


	9. Walmart and McDonald

Wola again people! So yea, O M F E! (oh my freaken Edward!) Thank you all so effen much! I love you all. You all got me through that rough patch and now I feel much better. I still have a bit of WB but that will go away with the time. Now I feel like I can just tough the keyboard and feel a story pour out. Therefore, I will not neglect you any longer. Let the story begin!

**Let it begin, let it begin!-Rhino the hamster from Bolt **

I woke up Saturday morning with a headache and a puffy face from crying all night. My hair was ruffled and my make-up streaked my cheeks. I groan as my skin came in contact with the cold air of the room. Goosebumps ran down my arm. I quickly ran and slipped into some joggers. The cloudy morning light was not out yet. I looked at my clock to see that it was 4:30 a.m.

With a final shiver, I walk down to the single bathroom to take a shower. The hot water massaged my back and cleaned my face. An hour later, I was done I changed into tracksuit and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I walked downstairs to see that Charlie had already left, but his gun was still hanging at the door. I opened the cupboard under the stairs and sure enough, all of the fishing supplies were gone.

I sighed and went to get a pop-tart. Once my very unhealthy breakfast was finished, I walked up to my room and took out a book to read. I have not read in so long it felt as if I could feel my IQ drop. I picked up The Princess Bride and curled up in my bed.

3:29 P.M

My phone awoke. I must have fallen asleep. I answered quickly.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone, my voice was thick with sleep.

"Bella! Thank god you answered we been worried sick!" shouted a very familiar Pixie.

"Wh-Ah-at?" I yawn in the middle of the word.

"I been calling you since ten in the morning and we called your house phone and no answer! I even rounded up the guys and came looking for you."

I looked out the window; sure enough, a nice big cherry red jeep was parked outside. I told Alice that I would open the door and hung up. I ran down the stairs and saw the group huddled at my front door. I smiled and let them in. I went into the kitchen and made some coffee. They all sat down and began to watch TV. When I return with a tray full of mugs, the gang was whispering.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I sat between Edward and Amanda.

"Well, Eddie here, I mean Edward has thought of a plan for our day." She corrected after Edward gave her a death glare. I smiled and looked at Edward, who looked away towards Ingrid.

"Yes, but it's a surprise." She finished. I pulled my eyebrows in confusion but shrugged.

"Okay then," I agreed.

Ten minutes later, we were climbing in into Emmett's Jeep. Rose and Emmett up front, Jazz, Alice, and Amanda in the second row, Edward, Ingrid and me were in the last. Edward insisted that I take a window seat, and I did. Edward also took a window seat making Ingrid complain.

"Eddie!" she yelled, but he just laughed at her. She smiled and punched him playfully on his arm.

"Ow, Tweedy, that really hurt." He pouted. **(That is Ingrid Nickname Edward gave her. More on that later)**

"Oh I'm sorry Eddie," she hugged him; she hugged her and kept an arm around her. I smiled at the sight, Ingrid and Edward act just like sister and brothers.

We drove for a couple of miles before stopping at an isolated blue house. I looked around confused. Everyone was running out the car and laughing.

"Uh, Ingrid, what are we doing?" I asked.

She giggled and handed me a bag, inside there was egg cartons and toilet paper. I finally realize what we were doing.

"Wait, you guys! Whose house is this?"

"Principle Rodriguez'" whispered Jasper.

"What you are crazy! I'm not doing this!" I started to run back to the jeep when Edward took hold of my hand.

"Bella, first of all Rodriguez is not home, secondly if he does find out he'll blame me and he'll never know it was you." He said in a serious voice.

"How do you know?" I challenge.

He laughed and pulled out a cigar. "Trust me," he whispered as he lit it. He took a drag and puffed out smoke. I had never seen him smoke.

"Fine," I surrender. He smiled and reached for a carton of eggs. Before I knew it he had covered the light blue house with a coat of smelly eggs. The girl began to throw toilet paper on the tree and covering the front yard in a fluffy sheet. Emmett signaled us to get in the truck suddenly and we drove off.

"That was so much fun!" I gushed. Every one burst out laughing. We kept on laughing until we reached Port Angles. Be parked somewhere and began to walk aimlessly around the streets. Ingrid and Alice ran into a Wal-Mart store and he had to hurry up to catch them. We chased them all around until we reached the toy department.

"Ingrid please tell me you did not bring it?" Amanda called as we finally reached them.

"Ah-huh! Who goes first?" She asked, No one answered. Alice was shaking her hand in the air screaming 'oh oh me pick me!'.

"Alright pick a number."

"31!"

"Okay Alice here's you task." She handed Alice a piece of paper. Alice laughed and then ran up to an employee.

"Hello, I was wondering if you have Purple Nurples?" she asked in a very polite voice.

"Nurples?" he asked.

"You know the sort of cookie thing that have little lips?" Ingrid, Edward, and Jasper broke out laughing. Alice was making so hand gestures with her hands.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PURPE NURPLES ARE? THIS STORE DOESN'T HAVE CRAP!" Alice yelled. At that I double over with laughter.

"Sorry, ma'am, do I have no idea of what you're talking about." He coward under Alice.

"AH THIS STORE IS FILLED WITH IGNORENT EMPLOYEES!" she yelled and stomped off.

"What the hell is a Purple Nurples?" I asked between breaths.

"I don't know, I think Chowder made them in an episode or something." She shrugged.

"Okay who do you pick Alice?" Ingrid asked. She looked around and her eyes landing on Emmett.

"Emmy…"

"Me?" he pointed at his chest.

"Yup,"

"Okay what do I have to do?" he asked. As her stood next to Ingrid.

"Pick a number, perform the task."

"Okay, I want number…5?"

"Shall I read it or would you like that honor?"

"Go ahead, read it yourself." Emmett smiled.

"Go and challenge people to a duel with wrapping paper tubes."

We all laughed. Emmett immediately took off to the gift-wrapping section. He took two rolls of silver wrapping paper. He ran up to a senior citizen and asked him if he could hold one. The kind man concur. Emmett walked back two steps back and then turned back around.

"I Emmett that Great Challenge you to a duel!" he shouted as he swigged his tube around. The old mad looked completely shocked. He looked at Emmett and then at the roll of paper in his hand.

This is what was shocking.

The Old Man striked a blow at Emmett's head with the tube, as he fell in to a ninja position. Emmett just stood dumbfounded. Oldie there then poked Emmett in the belly and nudged him.

"Come on you younger whipper-snapper, can't you fight?" Then they both engaged into battle.

I seriously fell on the floor laughing. Alice was holding her stomach and the rest were having a laughter fit. When Emmett finished his battle, he very politely thank the old man for kicking his ass.

"Okay I want to go next!" shouted Rose.

"No, Emmett has to pick." Amanda explained.

"I pick…Amanda!"

"Fuck you Emmett!"

"Pick a number." Ingrid waved the paper in her face.

"My usual, number ten," she sighed and walked up to the candy display and to a bag of _Skittles_ up to the cashier.

"Hello, I'm Flow how may I help you?"

"Yea I would like to put this on layaway." She handed her the bag of _Skittles_. The clerk looked confused as she stared at the candy and back to Amanda.

"You want to put SKITTLES on LAYAWAY?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, I guess not, how much you will want to leave?" she asked.

"I guess I'll leave 20 cents. She open her wallet and allowed the clerk to see all the bills inside before pulling out two dimes.

"Here you go, under the name Amanda Whitlock, I'll be back for them in a week." She said as she handed her the money and walked away.

She walked back towards us and be all bust out in laughter.

"Don't laugh Ingrid you are up."

"Oaky Dokie," she said and looked at the list. She smiled and ran to a very crowded area before shouting 'number sixteen, I will need help.'

She waited until someone on the inner come talked. When they did, she screamed and dropped to her knees and screamed "AH IT THE VOICES AGAIN."

Jasper ran to her side and began to shake her. "By the poser invested in me, I command you to leave this body you evil demon!"

Ingrid's body began to twitch and convolute. She screamed and Jasper shook her. Everyone had stop what they were doing and turned to look at them. Two minutes later Ingrid stop shaking and look up at Jazz.

"What—what happened?" she asked. She had a face of pure innocence on her face.

"She is cured!" called Jasper, the audience began to clapping and cheering.

They stood and began to walk towards the isle and people look behind them in awe.

We were all laughing when a couple of guys in blue vest came up to us. Ingrid whispered, "It's the Men in Blue! Run for your lives!" at which we all burst out laughing even more. The came up and very politely threaten that if we were not out of the story within ten minutes that they would call the police. Amanda and Edward explained that it wasn't us doing all the havoc it was our evil twin brothers. The Blue Vests got mad at us and demanded we leave the store immediately. We all ran out not before Emmett stopped at the entrance shouting out "Purple Hippos are attacking!"

We were all back at the Jeep, when Amanda said she was starving. Edward agreed and suggested we go to McDonald's. On the way there we decided to play 24 questions.**(If you get 20 questions divided with eight people it turns out to 2.5 so I decided to make it even) **We each would get 3 questions.

"Okay I'll start. Who's going to ask me first?" asked Rose.

"Let's start out with something easy. What your favorite flower?" asked Amanda. I noticed Amanda is always trying to be the peacemaker. She tries to make people feel comfortable; she and Jasper shared that quality.

"Wow, Amanda tough question," Rose rolled her eyes, "I guess it would have to be a red rose." *insert another roll of eyes here*

"Okay who's next?" Rose eyed the crowed. She landed her eyes on Jasper.

"Jasper, do you like Alice?" she fired at him so fast that it sounded 'Gasper drool like lice'. Jaspers cheeks turn a fait tone of light pink as he looked at Alice. You could see him gulp for air and he nodded his head. Alice looked completely dumbfound. She was staring at him with her mouth opened. We all awed at them. Once Alice was out of shock she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Aw, Jazzy I like you too!"

Jasper looked at us ready to strike. She scanned the crowd and landed on Ingrid before he called out "Emmett".

"Damn." Whispered Emmett under his breath.

"Emmett, are you planning on marrying Rose in the near or distant future?" Holy crap. Jasper has guts.

"Yes I do intend on marrying Rosalie Hale as soon as we both graduate, weather she likes it or not."

Holy Crapazolila!

We all looked at Rose, she laughed.

"Emmett, is that a proposal?"

"No, when I propose to you, it'll be like nothing you expect."

We all wanted to say something but the way Emmett and Rose looked at each other was meant to be in silence. Finally Emmett broke away from the moment and called Amanda.

"Amanda, do you like Edward?" he asked looking at her though the mirror.

"No, I love him; he's like a second brother," she smiled and the punched him on the arm playfully.

"Is that the best you can do Emmett?" she asked him before shaking her head in mockery.

"Okay, I pick Alice."

"Alice, the top ten things you cannot live without."

She smiled and took in a deep breath. "Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bella, Amanda, Ingrid and Edward, and my closet along with my iPod and my family"

"Aw, she said Jasper first!" called Rose.

"She just called them as she saw us!" defended Ingrid.

"Okay, Okay can we move on?" asked Alice. Everyone settled down and Alice pick Bella.

"Bella are you a virgin?"

"Alice! Of course I'm a virgin!"

"Okay, you pick now," Alice said nonchalantly we were all bursting out laughing and I could feel my face getting hot.

"I pick Ingrid." she turned and smiled at me.

"Ingrid, I want you to admit the most stupidest/kinkiest thing you done or has happen to you." She glared at me and the huffed.

"I flashed Mike Newton," She said in a low voice, "On accident!"

"Oh I remember that! Me and Jasper had to punch his face in for doing that." Edward said.

"What do you mean by accident?"

"I was at Amanda's house, and you know how they have that big glass wall? Well, I was getting out of the shower and I did not bother to shut the curtains. I plugged in my IPod and pulled on my jean. I took of my towel and wrapped on my head. So, basically I was half naked. I began dancing around the room while getting ready. It wasn't until I saw a flash. I thought it was a thunderstorm or something like that. I turn to see the snot-face Mike Newton and Jane flashing a camera at me." she looked so ashamed. She ducked her head before she spoke again.

"I threw on a shirt and called Jasper and Amanda. Amanda ran out, punched Jane squared in the face, and Jasper took a hold of Mike. After Jane was on the floor, Amanda told me to go get Edward. I ran to his house and told him what happened. He came running out and helped Jasper. Mike got a bloody nose and black eye out of the exchange." She smiles at the end. She reached out and gave Jasper, Amanda, and Edward a hug.

"Oh, god that Mike is a pervert." I whispered.

"Yea, but don't worry he didn't even dare look at Us after that incident." Amanda reassured me.

"Yea, that was past, now its Edward's turn." Ingrid smiled slyly.

"Edward, what do you use on your hair that makes it so silky?" she smiled innocently.

"You should know I don't temper with the awesomeness of my hair with gooey hair products." She smiled at her.

"Sure, sure."

"Okay people we can continue this game later he have arrived at the wonderful kingdom that is McDonalds!" shouted Emmett. We all hopped out the truck and ran into the 'Wonderful Kingdom known internationally as McDonalds.'

They guy's said they would pay and we (the girls) went to pick out the seat. Alice and Ingrid ran for the kids play area. The pick the table were a huge Ronald McDonald was sitting. They were already taking pictures when we arrived at the table. I swear those two have more energy than an atomic bomb. We sat down and began to talk about trivial things then the guys brought us our food and we all scooted over to make room. Ingrid sat on McDonald's lap so we would have enough room. Edward had bought himself and ice cream and Amanda dipped her French fry in it.

"Tweedy! Why you do that?"

"Edward I do that every single time come to McDonald's, think you would have learn that by now." She said as she dipped another fry in his ice cream. He just rolled his eyes at her. Once everyone was done, Ingrid wanted to go play. It was somewhat late, so not a lot of kids were there. Ingrid dragged Edward to the ball pit and they began playing 'War'. We all began to engage in battle. It was Guys vs. Girls. The Guys took Alice and Ingrid hostage keeping them up in a play tower keeping Emmett on guard duty.

We retreated back to our HQ (yea it's the play race car). We were all strategizing. Even with Ingrid and Alice kidnapped were even of, plus they were down one because Emmett couldn't leave his position.

"Let's do this, we take down Emmett and take back Alice and Ingrid. Once that's done we ambush The Guys."

"Wise plan Amanda, but Emmett will be impossible to take down." I said.

"Leave it to me." whispered Rosalie. She began to crawl towards the tower were The Girls were being held captive she told us to keep at least a one turn distance, so that Emmett would not see us. When we were one turn away from the tower, we all stopped and Rose went on by herself.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" Emmett sounded surprised.

"Relax Emmy I'm lost. I need to go pee, and I can't find the exit."

I peeked to see Emmett back towards us. He was showing her the way out. We launch at attack. Emmett went down in five seconds. We pushed him down the slide and release The Girls.

"Victory!" screamed Alice.

Rose and Ingrid tickled Emmett all the way into the girl's bathroom and held him captive. We all went it to the battlefield and waited hidden for the guys to come. Jasper was the first to come. Alice talked him down and dragged him to a corner and covered his mouth Amanda held her. Two down, one to go. Lastly Edward came. I was the only one free. He had his back toward me. He was very close. I counted to three and jumped on his back knocking him down. We wrestled around for a bit and he got on top of me.

"Hello Bella, Fancy meeting you here," he smiled. I smiled back Amanda was standing behind him. She took Edward and slammed him down. She called me to help. I straddled him and wait for further instructions.

"Well Guys I believe the girls have won this battle." Amanda declared and we all cheered.

"Yes you won! Can you please get of my stomach now?" asked Edward. I jumped off and helped him up.

"Okay I'm going to go get Emmett and Rose." Announced Amanda she hurried out and ran out the ball pit.

That's when disaster striked.

One minute we were all fine. Then we heard a crash and the agonizing scream.


	10. Broken

Oh, oh what might have happen to Amanda? Or was it Emmett? Or Rosalie? Or maybe it was a blue potato! Lets find out..

**Mmm, Let us find out-Mr. Owl from the tootsie Pop commercial.**

_Recap: BPOV _

_One minute we were all fine. Then we heard a crash and the agonizing scream. _

_End of recap:_

PBOV

We all ran out of the ball pit. Amanda was holding on to her leg and screaming profanities.

"Fuck! I am so suing this fucking place!" she was all contorted in pain as she rolled around. Edward rolled his eyes and told Ingrid to book Amanda's ER. Ingrid Sighed and pulled out her cell phone. Jasper came up to Amanda and told her to shut that we could not sue the place since we weren't even supposed to be playing. I could tell jasper was kidding with her. Amanda flipped him off before holding on to a deep breath of air. Just then, the employs came out to check on the commotion. Edward told them everything was fine. The left reluctantly. Emmett and Rose rushed in and looked at Amada.

"What happened?" they asked. I shrugged; even I didn't know what happened.

"She broke her left leg, Edward clarified.

"How?" asked Rose.

"God! I tripped on a stupid little red ball, are we done playing 20 questions?" screamed Amanda. Just then, Ingrid came back.

"Oh hush Amanda; you're being a bit dramatic. I called Jack and he's coming over right now, and yes I have you room in set up already."

"Jack? Room?" I asked, "Shouldn't we call a ambulance, call the hospital?" I have had my share of broken bones, but she should be taken to the hospital.

"Calm down Bella, Jack is the ambulance driver that has been though everything with Amanda. From when her mom was giving labor, to when she burned her elbow to when she broke her arm. And her room is room A190 the room in the hospital where she always stays at." Explained Edward.

Damn how many times has she been in ER?

We were all helping Amanda to stay relax. When the ambulance arrived. The lights were off, and there was only one blond person.

"Well, if it isn't Amanda, what trouble have you gotten into now?" he asked as he brought in the stretcher. Emmett and Edward help strap her in. Jack to her over to the ambulance and wheeled her in.

"So who's ridin' with her today?" he asked. Of course, Jasper rode in the back with her, Ingrid, and Edward rode in the front. Emmett loaded us all into the jeep and drove up behind them. We were silent for most of the ride. Reaching the hospital Jack dragged Amanda out. Amada was rather calm. She was talking to Jack and laughing.

"…so then I walk out without looking and roll over a plastic ball. I guess I reopened last year's fracture."

"My, oh my, 'Manda, you have gone to the hospital more times than an alcoholic has gone drinking." Sighed Jack.

She laughed, "That's me Amanda Scarlett Whitlock, The accident prone klutz!"

I laughed and caught up with her. "Hey that's my title!"

"Do you have your own room reserved at the hospital?" she challenged, crossing her arms.

"That I don't, that I don't." I surrender.

We rolled her into the hospital. I every handsome doctor was waiting for her. He took one look at us and sighed.

"Hey dad," shouted Jasper, Amanda, Edward and Ingrid.

"Hello kids, what on earth have you been doing?"

"Amanda tripped on a plastic ball at McDonalds'!"

"Hi Linda!" called Amada to the sectary.

"Hi hunny! You're all set up, you room is full with you favorites." She smiled at her. The doctor wheeled Amanda to the Elevator and we all followed.

"Everyone this is my Dad, Carlisle," Announced Edward.

"Hey nice to meet all of you he said to me and Alice, Rose and Emmett. We all had a small talk and arrived at Amanda's room. It was a typical Hospital room except it was all black and white with touches of teal here and there was a huge window and a single bed. We all sat down and Carlisle and Edward pulled Amanda onto the bed. Carlisle started to work immediately. The supply closet was full of things for casts. He worked her leg and had plastered in a couple of minutes.

"Alright Amanda, you are all done, do you want a doctor's note to miss school Monday?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to school, Eddie and Ingrid here will just have to be my slaves for the rest of the month or until I get this thing off." She said nonchalantly.

"Hey why us?!" asked Ingrid.

"You guys have known me longer!"

"Jasper's known you since you were born!"

"I don't want Jasper helping me dress in the morning!"

"Fine!" Edward and Ingrid both yelled. They crossed their arms and push out their bottom lip in a pout.

Carlisle excused himself to go and call Amanda's Parents.

"OK' Dr. C, see you in a week!"

We all laughed and helped Amanda to a wheel chair; we drove to her house when she sent Ingrid to get her personalized crutched.

"I'm guessing you fall down a lot?" I asked.

"You a witch, I swear how did you know?" she asked me sarcastically.

One we dropped her and of Edward ran to his house and they dropped Ingrid at hers. Wow they all live in the same block. Alice was sleeping over at Rose's house and Emmett just dropped me off before going home. That was a good day.

**Super short I know. WB again. BDUF! (But, don't you fret!) I'll be posting soon. P.S seriously that has happened to her. She's been scratched by her cat IN THE EYE, and braking her leg and arms. Many things **


	11. New Beginings

Hello my dear web-nites! (NO, I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S A REAL WORD, SO JUSTIN CASE "I CALLED IT!") Okay so as I was saying I have a question! Can a story/fanfic have a sexual Origination? Because someone just call the story Gay, and Retarded. I feel very ashamed of the person. First, he/her didn't give the story a chance he/she only read one chapter and then called it gay. In addition, that person didn't have enough Balls to put his/her name on the comment. Sorry if I seen a little pissed but it's my first bad comment. Everyone has been so great and some (insert curse word here) just ruin my good recorded. I don't mind constructive criticism like spelling or stuff like that but simply calling it gay is like have my 4-year brother read it. Again, I apologize and would like to thank all of my good reviewers! You all are getting a cookie in shape of Edward or Jacob or Hippo!

**IPOV**

I woke up early Sunday morning, which was a great surprise since I usually sleep until late. I yawned and slipped out of bed. My hair was shining dimly in the lit of my lamp. The brown spark in it infuriated me. I snarled and pulled my hair up to a ponytail. I ran on over and went downstairs. My adoptive mom, Carmen, was making pancakes.

"Yum, what kind?" I asked when I saw the dark batter.

"Chocolate and blueberry swirled," she smiled at me. I rushed over and helped make the pancakes. The batter was so fluffy and light, it reminded me of a cloud. It was like a fluffy cloud…

"Ingrid did you hear what I was saying?" yelled mom as I was transfixed on the batter.

"What?" I asked as I came out of my illusion.

"I said your sisters are coming over for the weekend." She said a little cautiously. No!

"Tanya hates me!" I whined. Now don't get me wrong, I love my sister Kate she's so cool she's majoring in electronics on college, while Tanya—well she's going to be an artist. (Insert eye roll here). Tanya is so overconfident and ego-centered; she thinks she's all high and mighty because she's the only blond in the family! Everyone in the family had black hair except for her! If she only knew my natural hair color was…

"Ingrid, are you listening to a word I'm saying."

"Sorry ma, what did you say?"

"I said, that Kate will be sleeping with you okay,"

"Can I spend the weekend at Amanda's then?"

"You have to get over this little battle you and Tanya have."

` "But she's the one starting it!" I try to defend myself.

"Sure, sure, now go get you father." I growled under my breath and went down to the basement. My dad, Eleazar, is a talent scout he works with countless models and actors. He's was always helping Tanya with her 'career'. He even told the second I want to become famous to just ask. I'm still a child! I don't know what I want from life! Anyhow, I went downstairs and asked daddy if he could stop working for a minute and come and eat. He smiled and left his work to come and eat. The thing about dad he's always there when you need him.

After breakfast mom said, she was going to go to the office and dad had to go get something for an upcoming Movie: Eclipse or some vampire thing. He told it was a love story between a human girl and a Vampire. 'Very good and dramatic,' I remembered I had read that book. I would have to go and reread them some other day.

I kissed mom and dad good-bye, "Adios amor," called mom before I left.

I walked on over to Amanda's house to see that they were still asleep. I decided to go to Edward's house. When I went over there, the lights were on and I decided to knock. As I reached the steps I gently knocked on the door, then the door opened slowly as I saw Esme.

"Well hello dear, what are you up to this early in the morning?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if Edward was up yet."

"I was just going up there to wake him up, do you want to do it instead, and I need to start on breakfast."

"Sure." I said as I crept up the stairs.

As I reached Edward's door, I decided to surprise him with an attack. I slowly crept up to the door of his all but too familiar door. I could hear Edward's loud snoring. They were as if he was trying to impersonate a chain saw. I entered his black and gold room and once again was stunned by the number of CD's he owned. Edward was lying on his bed sleeping, snoring, as a chainsaw… aw isn't that just sweet. I slowly tiptoed to the edge of his bed. I took a pencil (Not Sharpened) from his desk and poked him.

"Eddie?" I called his snores continued on.

"Eddie?" I poked him again. I am a very impaction person, so as you might guess I decide to launch my surprise attack.

"EDDIE!" I yelled as I jumped on the bed (With Shoes off). I kept jumping but he wouldn't way up. I was going to jump on his back when a swift hand caught my ankle and slammed me down on the bed. I let out a surprise yelp as my fell on my face.

"I'm up."

"Well, I guess I'm down!" I shouted at him.

I looked over at Edward who was trying to go back to sleep. I smiled and made it look like I was leaving. However, I turned around and dragged him off the bed by ankles. He held on to the headboard with all his might. I was forced to use my secret weapon. I began to tickle his right side ribs. He was always very ticklish there. He began to roar with laughter.

"Ingrid!" he yelled.

"Edward!" I mocked.

"Fine I'm Awake! Are you happy now?"

"Very!" I shouted at him. He rolled his eyes and shooed me off.

"I have to get dress, unless you want to see me naked."

"Please Edward, I seen you in your birth-suit more than your own mother. It not something I'd volunteer for." I made a mock disgusted face. I ran out and hurried downstairs to help Esme cook. When I arrived, the table was set and Esme was serving eggs, bacon, and cinnamon buns!

"Esme! You are cruel! You know I just ate yet you make these incredible cinny-buns and expect me to sit here and gore myself!"

"Oh, Ingrid cut the drama and eat you cinny-bun." She pointed her finger at me. I sat down and began to chow down on a cinny-bun.

So delicious. So yummy. So…

"So Ingrid I hear your birthday is coming up,"

Shit.

"No it's not until next year." I tried to lie.

"Seriously Ingrid, we'd known you since you were a baby. I think I think I would know when you turn seventeen." I grumble.

"So what do you want for you big day?"

"Oh that's easy, a purple hippo and pink monkey,"

"Did someone say Purple Hippos and Pink Monkeys?"

"No I said Edward is a pink monkey and the Jasper is a purple hippo." I said without looking at Edward.

"No fair! I want to be a blue monkey!"

"Then I'm the red pony!"

"Fine!"

I began singing our childhood song…

"I'm on the quest of a purple hippo, because they are violent and Meanies I going to rid off their weenies!"

"Poor, Jazz."

"Ha, yup, poor Jazzy-poo!"

"Alright children enough playing, Edward eat you breakfast."

Later that day Edward and me were lounging at his room while we did nothing. He was up to something.

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? Nothing. Why would you think I was doing something?"

"Because, you're always up to something." I rolled my eyes as I looked back to the computer screen. I was checking out my email for one crucial Email.

"Well, for your information, I was actually planning a surprise party for Jazz and Panda." He said. I jumped up and asked if he needed help. He gave me a list of item to buy and said he had everything else under control. We agreed and went back to work. I was scanning my emails when I found it.

_Dear Ingrid Denali_

_I am honored to have you choose my services. I am sure that you will be satisfied with my services. I have already begun to investigate your case. I am on a plane to Chicago as I write this. I am in hopes that I will find the orphanage you have requested. I will send all further information that I receive every week._

_Sincerely, Michael Riley_

I beamed at the Email. I was ecstatic!

*I*DAZZEL*YOU*

EPOV

We were all sitting outside on the picnic tables. It was a rare sunny Friday and everyone was soaking up was much sun as they could. The girls were chattering about Amanda's and Jaspers birthday, February 9. They did want anything, traditional Whitlock trait. I caught Ingrid's eye we burst out laughing. We had spent the entire afternoon yesterday transforming my basement into a mini nightclub. I swear Ingrid could throw a party college student would be jealous of. We were all laughing when we heard the sound of an engine purr into the parking lot. Our heads snapped up.

A purple Ferrari had screeched to a stop and parked. The doors flew open and revealed two of the hottest girls I have ever seen.

One had dark brown hair almost black and was dressed in biker clothes. She look like she was a totally irresistible as she pranced down in her purple driving gloves. She was talking with to another girl that looked like she just stepped from a 1940 movie. She was younger and had short flapper styled hair. They talk animatedly as if they were the only ones there. As if they weren't being sized up by the 90% of Forks population.

I knew my mouth was hanging as I watch the girl's back disappear behind the main office door.

"Those are the Montez sisters, moved in from Chicago last week." Alice managed to break the silence that had overtaken the whole school. We all moved our eyes toward her with raised eyebrows.

"What? When you're in the Student Committee you hear things…" she shrugged. She look back at the door were the office was held and continued on with her report.

"The biker chick one is Jaylin Azul Montez. She's the older one, junior, and the Old era one in browns was Jasmine Red Montez she's a year younger. They moved here from Chicago like I said, and they live down on Prickly Road by the edge of the forest. Jasmine is a straight A student and has a clean record, But Jaylin, well she's been kicked out of two schools, for various reasons, Mrs. Rodriguez wasn't too lenient as to letting her in. She said she has enough trouble with Edward on free reign." We a laughed but I knew we were all fixated on the new girls. Soon the office door opened again and then marched over to the picnic table not far from ours. We all looked over silently and Ingrid rolled her eyes. She stood up and Alice followed. They approached the two girls and then made their way back over to us.

"So what are you like the welcoming committee?" Asked the biker chick, Jaylin.

"Something like that," I smirked up at her. I had the pleasure of seeing her eyebrows raise a bit as she looked over me. I gave her the famous crooked smiled that apparently was 'to die for'.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Jasmine but you can call me Jazz." We all laughed quietly at her. He looked at us questionably. I gesture towards Jasper.

"Jazz, meat Jazz." I smiled at them. She giggled a bit and shook everyone's hand. She was sweet looking somewhat reminded me of Ingrid and Amanda when we were kids. We all offered to help with the routings and getting them to class, but they declined.

"We can survive, plus we wouldn't want to make you late for your own class." Said the little one. Jaylin wasn't much of a talker but more of the 'suffer in silence' type of person. She was beautiful I'll admit it. However, I knew there was more to her then just a pretty face. She rampage through her jet-black tote and produced a small ring with a key and a remote attached to it, along with some papers and an ID of some sort. I snatched from her and began reading it as quickly as I could before I heard the "Hey! Jackass!"

I kept reading, until her tiny hand snatched it out of my reach.

"You're in the Forks 'Street Fighter' club? Fuck that's hot!"

"Hasn't anyone ever tell you, you a asshole." She sneered at me as put her ID away.

"Actually yes, many times, in fact." I said to her, and was reward with a smile…and an eye roll.

The bell rang at that moment and we all hurried of to class. I have Jaylin only in my gym class and no classes with Jasmine since she was a year below us. After school, I told Amanda and Jasper to get dressed up that we were having a small get-together at my place she insisted to go in jeans and sweats but Tweedy threaten to have her grave made before she even took a step out of the house in rags.

Amanda and Jasper's Birthday.

Am-POV

I was sitting at home just putting on my 'dressy clothes' on for today. Ingrid had nagged me into semi-formal clothes to wear. For what? I did not know. I was just finishing putting my hair into a ponytail when Ingrid Texted me.

**E's. Come on over. We'r in Basement.**

I grabbed my bag, took Jasper by the arm, and pulled him out the door. Jazz was in his Blue button down and black slacks. I shoved him down the sidewalk. I held out my pinky finger where I had my promise ring with my birthstone. Jasper has the exact same one. He wrapped his pinky around mine and we laughed as we walked on over to Edward's house. My crutches and orthopedic boot were so damn heavy. But we finally made it to the house. We marched up to it and walked to the basement. There was soft music playing. I really like classical. Jazz, opened the door and we almost ran back out.

"Surprise!" shouted a chorus of voice from the large group that was situated in front of us.

**AWW. Well this one is for you Marie! Happy-not-so-secret-Birthday! I hope you like it! You my friend shall be honored with the chapter. SO for everyone out there Review and wish Amanda a happy B-Day!**

**Love**

**LAS1901!**

**Ps check out my profile for outfits new characters and new pages!**


	12. Amanda's Party

**Chello everyone well. I have to say I'm happy to be writing again. Let's just say that we are close to the very, very juicy parts. Okay so I would like to thank Danisa87 for her incredible skills and being my personal fanfictiony therapist. Okay so yea I really have nothing to say…. (Insert awkward silence).**

** BPOV**

"Surprise!" we all shouted as Amanda and Jasper walked into Edward's basement. I pulled on the hem of the blueberry cobbler dress that kept riding up. I stood holding the balloons that Alice had gotten me claiming they matched my outfit.

Yes, Alice had gotten us balloons to match our outfits. Could you believe that? Rose had gold one, Amanda black and ivory, Alice Black, Ingrid Black, Gold, and Blue, and so on. We were all smiling as Amanda ducked her face into Jazz shirt and Jasper just had his mouth opened. I pulled out my camera and snapped at the picture perfect moment. I smiled and tucked my camera away. We all rushed and embraced them in a group hug. Amanda's face was a red as mine. Jasper was still in shock form. Someone thought it would be wise to start the music and bring Amanda some water. Amanda took a full gulp of it. She turned her head towards us.

"I hate you all…Na, I don't" she smiled at us, once her heart rate decelerated. Jazz came and gave us a hug. Rose was ready to start dancing. She took Emmett and began grinding herself. We all laugh and ran to the dance floor. KeSha's Tik Tok came blaring though the speakers and we all began mouthing the words.

**Three-four hours later **

EPOV

I ran behind the DJ stand and pulled out the secret stash of beer I kept there for the party. We had plenty, and most of the guys had brought a couple of kegs with them. I pulled out a Heineken and sat down on the black leather couch. It looked like everyone from Our Junior and senior class was here. I really wasn't one for party of multiple people I preferred my crash party with the gang or the guys alone. As I took a sip, Ingrid came and crash down next to me.

"Eddy, dance with me?" she asked.

"How can you still dance in those death traps? Didn't you dance like ten songs already?" I asked. She always complained that dancing in heels was a pain.

"PLEASE EDDY! I SO WANT TO DANCE!" Happy drunky again? She was excessively tipsy for her own good. This girl could never hold her alcohol. I sighed, and stood up, defiantly feeling the dizziness of the alcohol. She gave me her hand and we preceded to the dance floor. All the girls were making a juking, in which Ingrid planted me in dead center. I held her little waist and we danced. Some girl behind me was running her hands down my sides. I am a hormonal raged teenage boy, and when a girl touches me like that, things are bound to happen.

"Whoa! Eddy boy cool down! I can feel you back there!" called Ingrid. I silently removed myself from the line, and slunk back down. I could barely see my sight was hazy and my head was buzzing. I saw a shadowy figure approach me. I couldn't see except for the blob of purple. I recover some of my vision and saw it was Jaylin. She had on the most dangerous curves known to humankind.

"You're drunk!" she giggled. She was acting all girly and dizzy.

"So are you." She smiled and sat down next to me. She stole a sip from my beer, and then straddled me. She held my face and looked into my eyes.

"You know Edward; I think you're real cute. God, I want you so bad." She whispered before she attacked my lips with her own.

**BPOV**

Yes. I. Am. Drunk.

The type of drunk that would 'cause me to start striping on top of tables' drunk. I had been drowned in booze, thanks to all the fuck horny boys here. I think I was so drunk I might actually go on over and tell Edward that I love him.

Shit.

I love him.

Holy Mother Flipping Shit!

I love him.

Shit.

No, no, no fucking way.

I must really be drunk.

I felt lightheaded if it was cause of the alcohol or because I just confessed to myself a secret I was trying to bury deep down I don't know. I ran to the nearest seat a sat down while the dizziness pasted. My head buzzed like a hornet's nest. I blinked a couple of times to regain my sight. Nevertheless, even through the killer headache, I knew it was true.

I Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan, sometimes known as Bella 'look at me' Swan, was in love with Edward Anthony Cullen.

God help me.

I took several deep breaths and tried to maintain calm.

Edward. The simple fact of saying his name made me sigh. Dang, there I go being all girly over a boy.

Edward, I never thought about it before, but he's seriously gorgeous. He has beautiful, smoldering, eyes and his body. I could drool. In addition, he has that bad boy rep the makes him edgy…

Yup, I was in love.

Being the inpatient, and overly active (not to be confused with overly hyper) person that I am I hunted the room in search of Edward. I just had to tell him!

Lets see, over here we have the Skaters talking, over there we have The Drama Club, The Jocks in the far corner…The slut couple on the couch, the drunk buddies on the floor but no sign of Edward. I huffed and tried not to think about what current dilemma I had and focused on the Slut Couple in fully make-up session on the couch. The girl was in a purple dress and heels. Not too shabby, of course she lost most elegance she carried herself in when she straddled that person. Poor guy I don't think he can even breathe. But, it sure looked like he was enjoying himself, he had his hands on her, and it looked like she was sucking the oxygen out of his body. The dark strobe light flashed and I saw a flash…of bronze hair.

Holy Shit. That's Edward.

That was Jaylin.

_I need to get out of here._ I need air; I need to think…I need a smoke. I ran out the room into the cool February night. I sat down on the freezing stone steps and shiver lightly. I hugged myself, I don't know if it was to keep warm or from fear of falling apart.

"Cold?"

I turned to see Alec. He held his jacket at arm's length and I nodded. He helped me slip it on and sat next to me. I inhaled the smell of the jacket, it smelled faintly of tobacco. Which reminds me…

"You have a smoke?" I asked him. He nodded and patted his pockets and pulled out the small box of Marlboro Light Cigars. He opened e box and offered them to me. I pulled one out and he offered me the lighter. I to a deep breath of smoke-intoxicated air and left out a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His blue eyes shining under the night's stars and moon.

"No" I sighed, and took another drag.

"What happened?" he asked when tars began to fall. He wrapped an arm around me. I dropped my cigar on the snow and cried onto his shirt.

"Some jerk broke my heart," I finally sobbed out. He held me for around a minute or so before he took my face in his and and forced me to look at him.

"He's an idiot, I should be so lucky to have such a beautiful, smart and incredible girl like you." He smiled at me.

Then he kissed me.

It was soft, barely the feel of a butterflies wings. It was gentle and loving, I found myself deepening the kiss. When we finally broke apart, he held my cheek and leaned his forehead in.

"Bella would you like t g out with me some time?"

"Sure I'd like that."

**Oh no! What will happen? Why was Edward still kissing Jaylin? These an all you question will be answered. **

**Okay no I need you all to do me two favors. 1) Review 2) Go to my profile and check out the super cool links I have added. So yea go, go, go!**


	13. The Note

Chapter 13

BPOV

Two months later

"Hey babe," said Alec as he pecked me lightly on the cheek. I smiled at him. He sat down, and threw his arm over my shoulders. The cloudy April air made the day look sad. A typical thing for Fork, as I come to remember now. I looked over to Alec. I don't know why I wasn't happy with him. He was perfect, sweet, smart, charming, and did I mention he is incredibly beautiful? Yet, sometimes when we were alone and he kissed me as loveably as he does, I can't find that spark, that shock of passion coursing though our veins. I felt as though there was a deeper connection missing between us.

Nevertheless, I smiled and became the perfect girlfriend in just appearances. I would tell the world I was in love, and squeal with joy every time he was outside my class, rush to him when he waited for me in the parking lot, and get all sentimental when he bought me anything. It was like acting, only I did it on a 24/7 basis.

I was silent most of the time. The only times I was truly myself when I was with my old friends. Something I happen to stop doing after Alec and I hit the three-week trial and officially became "A couple". I sat in the gloomy weather, fearing that it might start raining anytime soon. I was staring of into limbo when I caught the familiar sight of spiky hair. Alice and Jasper were walking across the parking lot holding hands. They started dating the day of the party. Hey had become a strong power couple in just a few days. A few feet away Ingrid, Amanda, Emmett, and Rose were all talking. Ingrid was sitting on the hood of the monster Jeep, and the doors were open providing seating for Amanda and Rose. Emmett stood, leaning against his car. They were all laughing and joking. Ingrid's hair had an unusual reddish-brown tint to her usual black hair. the twins hair had also grown and was now at shoulder length. Yet Rose looked picture perfect and the same.

"Let's get inside," I sighed. I began to stand up but he yanked me back down. I hissed at him.

"Are you crazy? We have about forty minutes before class begins." He began to wave over some of his friends. I hate his friends if I haven't said that before. But, mostly I hate his sister. Jane Volturi. Yuk. You see when Alec and I began dating, he neglect to tell me his last name, which also was a shock, when I found out that bitch was the one that was taking pictures of Ingrid with Mike.

Jane and so other jerks came over and sat down. James and Victoria, one of the many noxious couples in our new group, sat down and instantly fell into the usual pattern that follows this order. Kiss, touch, kiss, moan, gasp, kiss, tongue, gasp, hand up the shirt, groan, and moan. Seriously, we are 17 and this is a SCHOOL! As I mentally puke up my breakfast, I let my eyes wonder. Nice moment when Edward's Volvo comes purring in. He slips out the car. He's so gorgeous that he seems to glow, almost shine in a way. He had a fitted black shirt on; he wore a black leather jack over it and blue jeans. He rounded the car and opened the side door. Then in all her grace came Jaylin. He too had on a black shirt with a leather jacket. She looked so beautiful. They looked like a match made in bad boy/girl heaven.

She had a smile/grimace on her face as she took Edward's hand and they walked up the old oak tree and sat themselves down. She sat in his lap, and began to whisper to him. He just kept his head down. She proceeded to ruffle his hair. Yea, my heart broke a little each time I saw that, but what could I do? I adverted my eyes back to my table, and waited for that dang bell to ring.

"Alec, I need to get to my locker," I insisted when I saw we only had ten minutes."

"Fine, Fine, let's go," he sigh, and then left the table with me. However, not before saying good-bye to all—and I mean _all_—of his friends. We made our way over to my locker. Alec leaned on the other locker while I opened mine. An envelope was stuck to the door. Luckily, Alec was to the other side of the door and didn't notice it. I took it and slipped in inside my literature book. I quickly loaded all of the books to my arms and closed the locker.

Just then, the bell rang. He walked me to my class and kissed me off. I sat down and opened the letter. It was a drawing and a note. The drawing was of me…and Edward. It was beautiful. I looked at the drawing for I don't know how long. It was of us, very realistic.

The note looked crumpled as if it was on its way to the trash. I unfolded it and smooth it over my lap, and began reading.

_Dear Bella, _

_Ah, yea, I really don't know how to say this…_

That was crossed out and a new line began.

_Bella, I'm really sorry...._

Again crossed out…

_Bella I am so in…_

Again crossed out. There were dent in the paper from where the person wrote to hard. The last note was not crossed, and it shocked me the most.

**Okay Bella here it is. I love you. Love you like crazy. I'm so sorry I never told you at the dance who I was. I was so stupid. Please forgive me. Bella, my real name is…**

I stared in shock at the black inked over name. You couldn't read the name. I tried to make our letters but the ink was so dark I couldn't see anything. Who put this in my locker? Who is it?


	14. Temper Rising

Hello my chickens! Well, well, well, we have reached the 50 reviews mark! Soon this story will end I will be happy if we could reach at least 100 reviews. Also. My 100th reviewer will get honorable mentions my story. So hurry review and review!

Thing I DO NOT own: Twilight Saga, Twilight Characters, or Stephanie Meyer. Things I DO OWN: Ingrid and Amanda, and the hot MIT Jack, yummy. Things that OWN ME: Edward Cullen, Robert Pattinson, and Jack Force.

JPOV

I awoke from my very pleasant dream from the terrible screeching and screaming coming from the Amanda's room. Ingrid had been our friend long enough, that we were used to her nightmares. Every now and then, Ingrid would have nightmares.

I shook my head and headed towards Amanda's room. I sigh and when to wake Ingrid up.

"Ingrid, Ingrid, wake up" I calmed her. I shook her lightly. "It's okay Ingrid, I'm here." I said as I rubbed her back gently. I finally managed to wake her. She was drenched in sweat and her face was puffy with tears. She gasped and hugged me.

"Oh Jazz," she cried into my shit.

"Shh, there, there," I hugged her tightly .

"I need my laptop" she sniffled and pulled away. It was always the same every time she felt like crying she would grab her laptop and look at some old picture of a boy with dark hair and a little baby who looked no more than a couple months old. The picture was faded and burnt around the picture, even thought she managed to scan it on to her laptop, she kept the original in a box under her bed.

Ingrid pulled out her laptop and quickly open up the file. The screen was filled with the image of the little kids. Every time anyone questions her about the picture, she would say they were some kids she lost long ago and she desperately wanted them back.

Amanda then came out of the shower. She looked over at Ingrid and sighed. Ingrid had become a partially a zombie as she stared blankly at the image. We left to give her some space and let her calm down.

IPOV

It was that dream again. The same dream where I am sure I saw what had happen to my parents. I never really found out what had happen to my birth parents. I tried restlessly, search and looking for information about them. in my dream I could seem mother dying giving birth to me. I would see a little boy hugging his father hugging his father as he received the news the his wife had died. I saw the look of a burning man on his face. I would see my vision blur and I would see the dam man in a room alone. His hands tumbling. I would she him drown pills by the handful. I would see the baby boy just shy of his 1st birthday and his sister be sent to the orphanage. Then I would see it all disappear.

Every time I had that dream. I would have an urge to see the old, faded, and slightly burn picture of me and my brother. A brother I had not been able to see in my whole life. At times I felt anger. So much anger at my mother form leaving me and never once telling me she loved me. I was angry at my father for leaving us. To be separated and alone without each other.

Then I think about it and I realize that it was unfair for me to think that. Mother never had the choice. She gave me life. She brought me to this world. And I can't blame my Dad. He wanted to be with mother and if I were in his place, I would kill myself too.

I heard Amanda and Jasper leave. It snapped me out of my haze and I quickly logged in to my email. I search and sure enough, I found Mike Riley's email.

**Ms. Denali **

**I'm currently in Chicago searching for evidence on any other documents. I'm sure you received the package with the picture I manage to find. Although I have found various files and lost information sources, I believe I could close this case in a couple of weeks. I will be flying to Fork in roughly about two weeks, so that I may present you the information I have collected. I believe you will be pleased with my work.**

**Signed,**

**MIKE RILEY**

Two weeks. In two weeks, I will finally find my brother. I could finally be reunited with my brother.

~0~0~0~0~0~

BPOV

The cold air of Saturday morning game me goose bumps all over my skin. I shivered slightly and headed toward the shower. It been weeks since I had had some real fun. Sure, I go out with Alec all the time. He always wants to have Friday or Saturday group dates. However, I was tired of that. It was always either making out or going bowling. When I suggested we go to Wal-Mart they looked at me as if I was crazy. I was completely fed up with Victoria and James always trying to make out and dry hump each other. I have increased my alcohol usage because Alec and his friend are always bringing beer and booze to our meetings. I just want to go out with MY old friends and relax.

After I jumped out of the shower I graved my cell and stated to call Alice.

"HELLO!" Answered a very joyful voice.

"Alice?"

"Bella? Oh, hi Bells…" Her happy voice, was coated with an edge of sadness.

"Yea, it me," I started to rub my neck, "Listen, I was wondering if you would like to hang out, you know like the good old times, " I held in my breath ready for rejection.

"…Sure Bella, I'll call up the crew." She said quietly. We said our good-byes and hung up. I let go a sigh of relief.

I pulled on some sweat pants and a tank top. I was in the process of brushing my hair when the bell rang. I groaned and pulled out my outfit so I could come back up and be ready. Once everything was layout I ran for the door.

"Hey baby,"

It was Alec. He bent down and kissed me roughly, just like always and walked in. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I continues to stay standing.

"Alec not now, I need to get ready." ."

"It's okay, I'll wait,"

"No, Alec ,_ I'm_ going out tonight, and you're _not_ included." I said sternly. I walk on over to the door and held it open for him.

"Come on, are you really going to leave me?" he asked. He got up and pulled me toward the couch again. I pulled myself away from him.

"Alec, please, they'll be here any minute,"

"Fine, so who are you going with?"

"Ah, Alice, Rose, Edward and some other friends,"

"Whoa, did you say Edward?" he asked, his face was turning red. I nodded and walked up the stairs, as he followed me.

"I that case, you're not going."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did you say?"

"You're not going." I let out a laugh.

"And who are you exactly to tell me what I can or can't do?" I said as I started to get my clothes.

"Bella, you are not going and that's final," he said as she clutched his hands.

"Final? Seriously Alec, I'm going, and _that's_ final."

"God damn I said NO!"

"Well good for you! I'm going! Like it or not!" He graved my shoulders and started to shake me violently.

"Fuck, Bella, you are not going to go out with that ass so that he can eye-fuck you!" I felt his fingers dep in my skin; I let out a whimper at his tight hold.

"Let me fucking GO!" I screamed at him.

And he did.

He grabbed and shoved me hard against the bed. I bounced a couple of times before I steady myself. I stood up and kicked him hard in the stomach. He toppled down and landed with a thump.

"Bitch!" He screamed. He got up lighting quick and grabbed a hand full of my hair. He pulled on it tightly. I let out a scream of pain.

"Why do have to make things so difficult?" He whispered against my neck. I squirmed to get out of his reach. He smacked me square in the face. He then threw me with all his might against the floor.

"Tell me Bella? Do you like Edward?" he asked. I grunted unable to speak at all. I guess that anger him because he proceeded to kick me in the stomach.

"You slut! After all the love I gave you, you were going to leave me!" He shouted as he kick me once more as I tried to crawl away. I was on the staircase landing when h kicked me once more. I fell down the stairs tumbling and loosing conscience.

AmPOV

"Ingrid calm down,"

"I can't, finally Amanda, Bella's is coming back!" she said as she bounced up and down. She hit her head with the roof of the car. I laughed at her.

"Ferraris' don't have much bouncing room," I snickered at her.

"Ah, shush your mouth, have you lost your luck charms?" she asked when I smacked her across her head.

"No, I don't think so, there right where I left them." I smiled at her. She rolled my eyes at her. We were on our way to Bella's to pick her up, Alice was still getting ready, and was not able to come. We were rounding off the corner of the street. I cut the engine when we reached the house. We heard some banging.

"Oh, I bet she fell of the stairs, again," I rolled my eyes. Ingrid nodded and hurried to the front door.

"Do you think she still hides her key under the mat?" she asked as she bent down to remove the mat, sure enough the shiny bronze key was there.

"Jackpot!" whispered Ingrid, another bang wailed out.

"Let's get in there and see why she keeps falling,"

We were not prepared to see the scene when we opened the door.

"Bella!" scream Ingrid as she rushed toward her. Alec pushed her of and she landed straight against the glass china cabinet. The shattering sent glass everywhere.

Alec turned and shut the door and ran towards me….


	15. Memory

IPOV

The sweet music woke me up from my sleep. The bright light blinded me for a minute before my eyes adjusted. Everything was blurry. The scent of medicine and rubbing alcohol assaulted me. Was I in the hospital? I tried to sit up but I have the IV needle in my arm. _What happened?_ I had a killer headache and my body hurt. I searched for my nurse button and pressed it rapidly. A nurse ran in and looked at me in total shocked. She smiled and took my temperature and read over my chart. She said she would be right back and she left.

Now, I was beyond confused.

A blonde doctor came in a while later and he looked beyond happy. He smiled a 100 watts smile and read over my chart happily.

"Doc, what happened?" I asked him. I need answers and I need them now.

"Ingrid, you were in a coma, for a week,"

"Who's Ingrid?" I asked confused.

The doctor dropped his chart and looked at me as if I was crazy.

~0~0~0~0~

Five Days Later

My name is Ingrid Sapphire Denali.

My name is Ingrid Sapphire Denali.

That was one of my exercise for memory recall. The doctor who, I learn was named Carlisle tried to spark my memory by bringing me thing that I was suppose to love. I never knew what to expect. One day he brought a group of kids. He said they were my best friends. I felt guilty that I couldn't recognize them.

Even though I couldn't recall one memory I was glad I had their friendship. They came to see me every day. Amanda, I think, brought me chocolate every time she came. Edward would send me flowers every day. My room was blooming with red tulips, because supposedly, they were my favorite. Jasper Amanda's twin,(although they look nothing alike) would tell me stories of thing we use to do. And Bella would bring me mix CD's. From time to time, I would remember glimpse of memory strands, but not much.

I was scheduled to go home tomorrow. I was glad. Hospital food was not the best. Besides that, Dr. Cullen thought that being in a home environment might trigger my memories. I just wanted to go home and have a proper night's sleep.

Rose and Emmett came today and they brought me logo stickers of Wal-Mart and McDonalds. They were hoping they would trigger my memory along with the frame list of 100 things to do at Wal-Mart. I smiled but I told them I couldn't get anything.

That night I had what Carlisle calls a 'flash back dream'. I saw the whole Wal-Mart and McDonalds's scene. Then I saw a masquerade ball I saw how Edward slipped in his mask and danced with Bella. I saw how I left my mother's topaz necklace, and I saw Edward show me his blue topaz ring. I saw us getting soaked and Alice was angry as hell. When I woke up, I was so happy I called everyone and told them what happened. My mom Carmen was so happy. (Oh and they told me that I was adoptive too.)

I was a frantic mess the next morning. I was a tornado trying to find everything. Oh and have I mention I was in a wheelchair? Yea, well in my incident, I somehow broke my leg and I was now immobile. Therefore, considering I was a complete immobile mess it was hard trying to get ready. Luckily, Alice came with Amanda and helped me get dressed. My mom and dad came and signed me out. My friends and family were waiting for me. They piled me into a giant jeep, and they gave me a tour of Forks. Some things at times looked familiar outers seemed completely alien to me.

When I got home, the familiar smell of blueberries assaulted me.

"Pancakes!" I shouted. They were the first thing that came to mind, and I was psyched I was recalling things back. Mom and dad smiled and nodded. The house was a creamy brown color and had walls covered in photographs of me and two other girls who I assumed were my sisters. They were all over the house.

"Do you wants some pancakes? "Asked mom. I shook my head; I just wanted to get to my room.

Mom wheeled me around the house and at last brought me to my room.

I was flooded with images of memories. They came like movies. I remember some things but at the same time, they seemed like someone else's memories. As if I was watching, a movie and the characters will have a flash back, and I was the stranger watching from afar. I did not feel at home. I told my mom that I wanted to sleep, and to be alone. She helped me onto the bed, and left. It reached under my bed and sure enough just like Amanda said, was my box. She said it was super important I look in the box because according to her, I but anything that was valuable in there. I opened it and started to go through it. There were notebooks and a yearbook. There were also tons of pictures. Most of them were of my family and my friends.

Then I saw one picture.

The little burned picture of two kids. The little boy and the baby girl smiling sadly at the camera.

I knew who they were. This time the memory felt right, it felt like it was mine and not a movie.

"Ingrid there some on here to see you," I heard my mother say as I crank my neck around. At tall, slim man with blood shot eyes was standing in my doorway. He wore a heavy brown coat, and smelled like alcohol and tobacco smoke. My mom stared at him wearily.

"Ms. Denali, I'm detective Riley." He said in a gruff tone, "I was in charge of locating you lost brother,"


	16. My Side of the Story

**Hello everyone! Little Alice here! Alec point of view of that night he lost control starting from when he threw Ingrid into the china cabinet. I**

**So let's begin.**

**Alec's POV**

I threw Ingrid into the glass cabinet blood oozed from skin. Her scream pierced the air as the crash of glass crashed against her body. Amanda was still standing by the doorway; she could go to the police and get me arrested! I ran towards her. She began to run towards the door, but I slammed her down against the wood floor. Her head hit the marble end table. She was knocked out in a minute. I turn to see Ingrid crawling towards Bella. I growled, and picked her up from her hair and threw her against the marble table as hard as I could. Bitch wouldn't stop. I quickly ran towards her as he shakily lifted her herself up. She kicked me hard in my balls. That just got me angry.

"That's it bitch!" I carried her small body along with Bella's, up the stairs. I threw her in the small bathroom. I saw Ingrid's head hit the sink and finally fall. I was about to go get Amanda when I heard her move down stairs. I ran down the stairs and found the whore next to Charlie's police belt. She held up the gun and fired twice.

Amanda's POV

Once I was sure Alec was upstairs, I ran to get Charlie's gone. I knew he almost never kept it loaded but I prayed it was. I heard Alec's heavy steps come from behind me. Without thinking I pulled trigger I shot him twice once in the shoulder and once in the knee. He fell to the ground blood dripping. I hurried and pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

**BPOV**

I heard to gunshots. I immediately woke up. I was locked the bathroom. I tried to pull at the door but it was blocked from the outside. I looked around and saw Ingrid bleeding on the floor. I screamed out in horror. When did she get here? Where is Alec? Just as if on cue, I heard slow footstep approach the door. I tried to shield Ingrid's unconscious body. The door open and Amanda stood there. Her head dripped with blood. She held my father's handgun in her shaking hand. She just stood there saying something under her breath. As slowly stood up and walked towards her.

"I' killed him, I killed him…," she kept saying. I wrapped my arm around her and took the gun from her hand.

I sat her down and walked down to the first floor. The freighting scene before me seemed from a movie. Alec's body was on the floor. I quickly inspected his wounds. He was still alive he took a hit to the knee and shoulder. He would survive.

The faint sound of the police siren could be heard. I stood by the door waiting for them. The red and blue lights from the ambulance and police curser came speeding down. In no time, Charlie was running towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and told me everything would be okay. I told him Ingrid and Amanda were in the upstairs bathroom with wounds. He had the paramedics get them. I saw how they wheel Ingrid and Amanda strapped to gurneys. The sight of Ingrid head was too much to handle and I fell in Charlie's hand unconscious.

~0~0~0~0~0~

I woke up in the hospital. My body was sore and my mouth was dry. The bright light blinded me for a minute before I regained my sight. I slowly and painfully sat up.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream. I looked up to see all of my old friends there. Alice ran up to me and hugged me. I smiled at her.

"What happened? Where's Amanda? Oh and Ingrid!" I asked. I tried to stand up but a hand pushed me back. I looked up to se Edward's face. He looked so in pain.

"They're out of danger. They Amanda some pills to make her go to sleep, and Ingrid still hasn't woken up." He said. He eyes looked bloodshot, as if he were drinking or smoking…or crying. I wanted to cry. Cry because my friends were in pain, because the boyfriend I had hurt me, and cry because I hurt the boy that I love.

"Bella its okay, there love nothing is going to happen," he sooth me. I nodded and lay back down.

Wait did he said Love?

"Alec is currently in the hospital too, but he will be taken to Fork Juvenile Correction Center, when he's healed." I nodded as if I cared. I just want to go see Ingrid and Amanda.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"I don't know hold up let me go ask a doctor!" said rose as she step outside. Seconds later, she came back and kneeled next to my bed.

"Doctor said you can leave tomorrow, they just want to keep you for a day," she said. I nodded gain and smiled. I searched for Edwards gleaming eyes once more. His beautiful green eyes.

I caught them; he was staring back at me. He weary crooked smiled formed.

"Ah, guys I don't want to be rude but I really want to go to sleep," I said and as to prove my point a loud yawn sneaked up on me. The all nodded and started to file out. Edward lingered at the door, once everyone left; he closed the door and kneeled next to me.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward,"

"Did you get Ingrid's letter?" he asked with a smile.

"Wait that was her? But…wait...what?"

"I was the one in the mask, at the ball, I was going to tell you, but I didn't have the guts," he said in one deep breath, "Ingrid, found the note I was going to write to you, and she drew a picture and stuffed it n your locker." He smiled.

"She knows how to draw," I said, with a smile.

"Yea,"

I looked at him and slowly I took his chin in my fingers. Our eyes met, and he kissed me softly. His lips were so soft, they remained me of wax rose petals. A soft spark ran through me. I slipped my hand into his hair and deepened the kiss. The machine that monitors my heart started too deep like crazy. I heard him chuckle and pull away.

"Careful love, you're still too weak for so much excitement,"

"Shut up," I said as I pulled him his shirt and kissed him again.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Bella do you need help?" asked my BOYFRIEND Edward, as he took my hand and help me into Charlie's curser. Once I was inside, he closed the door behind me. I rolled down my window as quickly as I could, and pouted. He chuckled and leaned down to peck me on the cheeks.

"I'll meet with you later, I want to go see Ingrid." he smiled. I nodded okay and kissed him once more. I heard Charlie grunt, and ask if I was ready. I nodded and smiled.

One week later.

EPOV

It was almost one. I promised Bella I would be at her house at one thirty. I stood up silently, and walked over to Ingrid's bed. She hadn't moved at all. Her body was stiff and her hair was growing rapidly. Alice and Amanda insisted in taking care of her every day. They would brush her hair, and cover her in body lotion. _Just because she can't move, does not mean she is going to have ashy skin._ I graved her hand and smiled.

"Bye, Ingrid, I'll be back tomorrow," I kissed her on the forehead and headed out. I was in my car when I realized I forgot to turn of the IPod. I shrugged it off and drove to Bella's house. Reaching Bella's, and took steps two at the time. She had opened the door, before I was even at the door. I hugged her from the waist and kissed her softly on the lips. I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. I took a minute to whiff the air and groaned. She laughed and led me to the kitchen. She had made the most delicious dinner ever. I hugged and spooned a bunch of mash potatoes in my mouth. The different spices exploded in my mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

I nodded. She plated some stake, mash potatoes, and a slice of blueberry cobbler and set in front of me. I dug right in.

"God, Bella you cook better then my mom!" I said between mouthfuls. "You are so in charge of cooking when were married." I kept scooping food in my mouth.

"What did you say?" she asked. Her brown eyes looked over at me with a single tear n her face.

"You're a good cook?" I repeated as I swallowed my mouthful of stake.

"No after that…" she sighed, "about the marring part,"

"Oh," shoot I came on to strong…god I'm so stupid.

"Did you mean it?"She asked. I stood up and kneeled in front of her. I took her hands in mine, and looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Bella, I was raised to go and follow my dreams. To chase what I want and achieve it. I'm the type of boy who would drop everything just to be with the girl I want. I want to be with you forever Bella, so yes I did mean it."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Technically, I am. But this is not your proposal," I shrugged.

"Do you still want my answer?"

"No, wait for the day I actually propose." She kissed me. I would like to think that as a yes.

Suddenly my cell rang, and broke our moment. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Yes, Dad," I answered as I move to sit Bella on my lap.

"Edward, she's awake."

**Okay so I had to split the chapter up in two. So at least you know why Ingrid is still the hospital. Amanda woke up the next day after Bella. The reason for that was that Amanda was drown with pills for the Pain. But fortunately they are safe now. If anyone had, questions please feel free to send me a PM.**

**I want to announce that this story is close to ending. **

**I love you all your reviews are always great to read. =)**

**I want all of you to give my other stories a chance. Please. **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

Good-bye for now until my next chapter

Little Alice since 1901


	17. Sharing DNA

**Okay, okay don't kill my kiids. I biin very busy. I have had tons of problems. So I would appreciate no flames for my tardiness. Okay so last chapter I fiished of in a cliffy, but I don't feel like going in in the whole hospital week with INGRID. **

**Therefore, in summary, Ingrid was in a coma and then lost her memory. Neither Edward nor anyone else is allowed to visit just yet. They had to wait until the stabilized Ingrid. Once that was done everyone was able to talk to her and spark up her memory. So now I'm moving on to more dramatic part of the story, Ingrid's Brother.**

**Dum, dam, dump!**

_Previously,_

"Ms. Denali, I'm detective Riley." He said in a gruff tone, "I was in charge of locating you lost brother,"

…

IPOV

I looked at the man standing before me.

I had no words.

I had no thoughts.

I had nothing at all.

"Ma'am would you like to talk in privet? " He asked eyeing my mother. She glared at him and walks out. He closed the door and smiled at me. I gesture to the chair and he took a seat. He let out a long, exhausted sigh. He opened up a brief case and pulled out a think media folder.

"Well, Ms. Denali," he smiled at me, "Well I have to ay this has been one of the hardest cases. I mean I only had the last name. The orphanage in which you say you and your brother were at was in a fire and most of the papers and documents were lost." He sighed, again.

"But I manage to get some connections and by gone it, I managed to find your brother." He smiled at me before removing a sheet from the folder and handing it to me. It was a profile, of a young man with green eyes and bronze hair.

It was a profile of Edward Cullen.

Only this said Edward Masen.

This paper claimed to say Edward Cullen was my brother.

This paper was a complete and otter lie!

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" I scream at the detective. "I know who this is, and let me tell you, He is NOT my brother! I known him since I was little and I known his parents and I met his grandparents!" I scream almost in tears now. I was on the verge of crying.

"ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about but this is your brother, he was adopted after you. I couldn't find who adopted him but apparently, they paid good money to have their name hidden from and form of record."

"STOP," I cried, "Get out leave! I don't want you in my house!" The baster stood up and left without a second care. Why the fuck would he care, I already paid him, he had his dirty money, and he could just disappear.

Edward couldn't be my brother. Sure, we both had red-brown hair, but his is much redder and mine is so much darker. Our natural green eyes were also different. His eyes were a brilliant beautiful green and mine were a dark green. Although everyone thought I had Black eyes, they were only contacts. My true eye color was green. However, that was it! Nothing else in our appearance matched. I silently cried for hours. Mom came and asked if I was hungry. I shook my head no and return to my pervious state. It was around 12 am and I finally got the courage to call.

I dialed the only number that I could remember. Every time I heard that dead tone sound, I heard my heart pound.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Ingrid! How are you? Are you feeling well?"

"Edward…We need to talk can you come over? Oh and can You bring Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, my voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Sure, I'll be right over. Is everything alright?"

"No."

EPOV

"No." she whispered into the receiver and hung up.

Something was wrong. Ingrid was upset about something. I could tell. God! What's wrong now?

My life was a becoming a complete soap opera. Seriously, Ingrid losing her memory, abusive boyfriends, and comas! All that's missing now is for me to have a lost evil twin brother, or maybe a handsome Hispanic new guy named Roberto will steal way Bella. I growled. My life is a freaking twisted fairy tale.

I quickly ran to the kitchen and told my parents that Ingrid wanted to talk to us. Dad instantly got his coat on and helped mom with hers. We all quickly walked to Ingrid's house in the middle of the night. Dad knocked and Mrs. Denali opened the door. She looked quite shock to find us at her doorstep at 12:15. Ingrid's horsed voice call out and told Mrs. Denali that it was okay. Mrs. Denali let us in and we sat down on the couch. I heard the loud pounding of wood and turn to see Ingrid descending the stairs using a clutch. I immediately ran to help her. I swept her up and sat her on the couch. She smile weakly and then pulled out two folders from her lap.

"You all know that I am adopted," she stated clearly. "I was born in Chicago, and when my parents died, Carman and Eleazar adopted me. I was then raised in Chicago until I was ten, and then moved to Forks." When I was adopted very small, I was only a couple months old. I always wanted to know my real family. I found that I had a brother. He was only ten months older than I was. So I hired a detective to help me find him." She said quietly. Her face was drained of any color. She was tearing up. I hugged her tightly, but she pushed me away.

"Today, I found out who supposedly my brother is." She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. She handed my parents the media folder, and sat back. I sat next to my parents and opened the folder.

Was she kidding me?

Why is my picture there?

I skimmed through the papers. I was like a freaking biography. It had things about me that I didn't even know. However, many things were wrong. Like my name, said Edward Anthony Masen instead of Edward A. Cullen, and my birthplace was wrong. In addition, my parents name was wrong. I didn't know who Edward Sr. and Elisabeth Masen were. I started to fiddle with my father's ring. I looked up and noticed Ingrid staring. She looked at my hands and smiled. She pulled out that old torn picture she loved so much. She handed it to me. I looked at the sad face of the boy and the baby girls sleeping face.

Then I saw IT.

The boy was wearing a chain. A simple chain with a ring, the same ring that now was around my finger. I looked at my parents for an explanation. They were just looking at each other. The same mask of shock and shame covered their faces. Ingrid walked over and kneeled as best as she could next to me. She patted a blue topaz necklace that was settled around her neck. She turn it over and showed me. There, on the side was a very small and tiny inscription.

_E. M + E.M_

I pulled of my finger and sure enough, the same inscription was on the inside of the band. I always thought that Carlisle had giving me the ring. I thought it was from Grandpa Cullen. I looked at Ingrid and she was taking her contacts out. Her once jet black eyes were transformed into a brilliant green. I looked at her. Her black blue hair had grown so much that now you could see the reddish roots in her hair. They were a shade or so darker then my own but still it was there.

"Mom? Dad? Can one of you please explain?" I asked them. They took in a deep sigh. Finally Esme took my hand and began to talk.

"Edward, I believe Ingrid is right," she said. "17 years ago Carlisle and I lived in Chicago, and we were just married. We wanted children for so long. However, I was unable to bear children. Therefore, we looked to adopt. We found you at a orphanage. You were so small and beautiful, you stole our heart the second we saw you." She smiled.

"We were informed that your whole family had passed away but we never knew you had a sister" Carlisle interrupted. "My family side never supported that decision. Therefore, we paid the orphanage to keep their silence."

"Why did you tell me?" I asked. I was hurt, I felt like my whole life was a lie. That was such a cliché.

"We wanted you to be raise in a normal family." Esme explained. "We loved you, and you had every right to know. But, the truth was that we were selfish, and that we wanted you to love us as if we were your really parents."

"I would have loved you either way," I whispered. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and tell them they hurt me, lied to me, and deceived me.

"Yes, we were wrong, very wrong, but I think we would talk about that later." Ordered Carlisle, "Now, I believe we should talk about you and Ingrid."

"Ingrid," I asked, "Do you believe that we could be brothers?"

"I don't know," she answered. "But we could always have a DNA test"

"I think we will," Said Carlisle.


	18. Final

NPOV (Narrator's Point of View)

The crispy Chicago, December air fell upon the black coated figures. Side by side as they stood before Edward Masan's and Elizabeth Masan's graves. Their bronze twin locks flying in the air. Their piercing green eyes glazy with tears.

The girl's red nose sniffled at the cold and sadness drenching her. Whipping her nose gently on her tissue, she turns to face her brother with admiring eyes.

"We're finally together," she says with the slightest of humor. The first family reunion since her birth. Finally not having the strength to keep up, she falls about her knees.

"Mom, Dad," she whispers lovingly to the graves as she brushes the sapphire and gravel graves. The Outstanding white snow shines around them like beautiful diamonds.

The boy's attention is finally caught and his knees give out. He falls next to his sister and their parents. Today was the day he had finally accepted this, accepted the truth that had been hidden from him for so long. He holds his sister as she breaks and begins to snob, holding tight to her last remaining blood tie.

"I will always be there for you, Ingrid," he whispers into his sister's ear. She turns her head to smile upon her brother.

"You always have been here" she smiles and they hug each other tight before their parents for the first time.

10 years later

Edward Cullen-After discovering his long "lost" sister, he and her finally visited their parents grave. He Married Bella Sawn and had three children, Apollo, and twins Amara and Amare Cullen. He decided to keep his adoptive name. Graduated top of the class from Dartmouth College, with all honors, and now is currently now working as a doctor in Chicago.

Bella Sawn/Cullen-Married Edward Cullen, and had three kids. Graduated from Dartmouth, and is now a English teacher at Kelly High School in Chicago.

Ingrid Denali/Masen/Kuran-Recovered her mirrored and moved to Chicago to be closer to her parent's grave. Graduate from Trinity University, and is now editor in chief of her own self-published magazine. Met Kaname Kuran at Comic Con at age 23 and married him two years later they had three children, Alesana Kira, Ryuzaki Raden, and Annabel Nebula. Now lives happily in Chicago.

Alice Brandon/Whitlock- Married Jasper Whitlock and Graduated from the Seattle's Institute of Art and Technology. She went on to become a very successful fashion designer. She became mother of a single beautiful girl, Juliet, and is now living in New York.

Jasper Whitlock- Married alice Brandon and graduated from Yale, and is now a attorney Lawyer for Immigrants in New York where he lives with his wife and daughter Juliet.

Amanda Whitlock/Perry-Hazard-Graduated alongside Edward Cullen in Dartmouth, and became a perdition. She married her colleague Oliver Perry-Hazard and had two beautiful children, Scarlett and Sapphire. She now lives with her family in New Hampshire.

Emmett McCartney-Married Rosalie Hale and had two girls Beretta, and Bonita. Opened a family owned business, McCartney's garage with his wife and live happily in Seattle.

Rosalie Hale-Married Emmet McCartney had two daughters and Open a garage shop with her husband both graduates from_.

The End…..

?


End file.
